Secrets
by indisputable
Summary: [AU] Hormones collide when Kory Anders explodes onto the scene at Jump City High and enchants many a young heart. But when dark secrets from Kory's past threaten her very life, Richard seems too busy denying his own feelings for her to help...
1. Meeting Kori

**I know what you're thinking, this is just another piece of d-grade drivel dedicated to putrifying the good name of Fanfiction and ruining the unblemished image of RobStar with revoltingly cheesy dialogue and descriptions that could make a nun erupt into flames.**

**Well, er, your assumption may possibly be true but hey, you'll never know until you try :) I'm perfectly aware this storyline has been overused, cut up and shredded to pieces a billion, billion times but couldn't that possibly be attributed to the fact that it's a good storyline...?**

**I'm kidding!!! You should have seen your face; priceless. The truth is I'm a reincarnated sloth and would rather throw myself off a cliff than spend more than five minutes pondering over an original plot. So if you hate 'Secrets', blame it on my inner sloth, it's too lazy to care anyway.**

**Basic rundown: After an abrupt move to Jump City with her family, Kori (a.k.a our favourite alien warrior princess) starts at Jump City High and wastes very little time getting acquainted with her fellow students. She builds a particularly strong friendship with Richard (a.k.a the man of my dreams) and in no time, rumours are flying that they're more than just good friends. But something is amiss, everytime Kori seems to be getting closer to anyone, she panics and runs. What exactly is she hiding from her past?**

**Parings: Kori/Richard, Rachel/Garfield, Karen/Victor, Jen/Wally, Toni/Xavier, Roy/Jade**

**Just as an extra, in the upcoming chapters some special events that will occur are: a trip to the beach, a game of spin the bottle (XD, couldn't help myself), a themed dance and more. Basically all the cliche things that make us gag. Reviewers will be strongly appreciated and if anyone asks, I'll most certainly update :D So, finally, enjoy!!**

**Comic book names:**

**Robin: Richard grayson**

**Starfire: Kori Anders**

**Beastboy: Garfield Logan**

**Raven: Rachel Roth**

**Cyborg: Victor stone**

**Speedy: Roy Harper**

**Aqualad: Garth**

**Bumblebee: Karen Beecher**

**Kidflash: Wally West**

**Argent: Toni Monetti**

**Chesire: Jade Nguyen**

**Jericho: Joe Wilson**

**Terra: Tara Markov**

**Arella: Angela Roth**

**Madame Rouge: Ms. De Mille**

**Slade: Mr. Wilson**

**My names:**

**Red X: Xavier Red**

**Kitten: Kitten Moth**

**Jinx: Jennifer Johnson**

**Blackfire: Kim Anders**

**Trigon: Tristen Roth**

* * *

Secrets. 

Everyone has them.

Dynamic youths, frail elders, beneficent nuns, malevolent, soul-stealing politicians; whoever.

No matter what kind of person you are, there will always be secrets lingering in the shadowed corners of your mind, hovering on the periphery of each thought like hostile reminders of less agreeable periods of your life.

Sometimes such secrets are merely an inferior blemish on the face of a perfect life, effortless to conceal and entirely bearable. Other times, the secrets are like colossal, rampaging beasts, tearing away at your sanity until one day, you just fall apart.

Kori Anders is no exception to this rule, not in the slightest. Her secrets are the kind that keep you up at night, blurring your reality and distorting your perceptions until your nightmares are an actuality. The kind that weigh you down and slowly destroy you from the inside out, impossible to tolerate alone without serious repercussions, like losing your mind.

Perhaps this was why Kori was so eager to begin at her new school, to find new friends and busy herself in academic studies. After all, friends can always be relied upon to bring the smile back to your face, reducing life's hardships to frivolous trivialities of teenage angst; and that's exactly what Kori needed, what she craved; to be distracted. To be deterred from the past secrets which overcame her, smothering her in their horror. Perhaps then, if those memories were pushed aside for long enough, they would be forgotten, left to rot in a place no longer accessible. Compelled by that though alone, Kori was determined to move on, to make a new life in Jump City, leaving her horrifying past far, far behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pearly, ivory clouds embellished the rousing morning sky like rotund, china ornaments, occasionally grazing the drowsy sun who was blinding in contrast to it's eternal backgroud, the jewelled cerulean sky. A superficial breeze danced along the shoreline, whispering sweet nothings to those caught in it's path and teasing the slender branches of disinclined trees, eventually forcing them into a playful mood.

Such tranquil weather didn't often grace the dense, verdant forests of Mauritius, where Kori had previously resided with her family in a beautiful country house nestled amongst the trees, concealed from the wolfish eyes of the paparazzi. It wasn't that the weather in Tamarin was unfavourable, not at all, it just didn't achieve this level of serenity often and Kori took the placid weather as a promising omen, observing it with the utmost optimism.

Tilting her head up toward the vivid sky she let her eyelids flutter close and inhaled deeply, attempting to absorb as much composure and good feeling as possible. Feeling the breeze graze her hip, urging her forward, she exhaled and felt determination surge through her veins. This was going to work.

Slipping into the opposing building looming before her with one last mournful look at the consolatory sights outside, Kori didn't take long to locate the reception office, greeted by an amicable secretary.

"Hi there hun, I take it you're the new girl, Kori Anders?" she asked with a warm smile, knowing first days were always a struggle for new students. Nodding, Kori smiled sweetly and grasped the papers the woman slid over the counter and opened her mouth to speak when she was beat to the post.

"If it's not too intrusive, darl, may I ask whether your hair colour is natural? It's simply gorgeous. And your eyes! I had no idea you'd be so exotic - take my word for it, ther'll be hundreds of boys swarming around you by lunch," she chuckled with a girlish wink, obviously intending to make Kori feel better but seemingly achieving the opposite effect to what she intended.

"Thank you, it is natural, but I do not wish to be the centre of attention, merely to blend in," she murmured with a blank smile before glancing at the map she'd received and turning away. Raising her eyebrows, the secretary just shrugged and turned back to her obsolete computer, secretively clicking up a game of pinball.

Navigating her way through various corridors laid with tasteless linoleum squares, Kori pondered over the receptionist's words, hoping that she had grossly over exaggerated. Wandering past an insipid wooden door, she glanced at it briefly and halted in her tracks when she saw the tarnished metal figures depicting '12Jn', recognising the term from her schedule. This was it, her form class.

Biting her lip anxiously, Kori ran her slender, amber fingers through the lustrous ripples of her hair and inhaled shakily. It was imperative that she made a good impression on her first day, she just had too. Fixing a large smile on her face, she wrapped her hand around the sullied doorknob, paused then turned it and pushed.

Then, an abrupt shriek resonating within the classroom, Kori felt the door make contact with a solid object. Assuming a horrified expression, she rushed inside to see her new teacher splayed out on the floor.

_Oh no._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude! Even you've grown! That is so unfair!" Garfield scowled, his muddy brown hair tousled and unruly, coiling lightly at the ends and just begging to be ruffled.

In response to his now minute friend's surliness, Richard simply grinned modestly. He too was still accustoming to his newfound height, as well as his startled friends.

"Unfair that everyone else has had a growth spurt or unfair that there are five year old girls taller than you?" Garth inquired snidely, causing a ripple of sniggers to resonate from the small crowd gathered around Richard.

Having just returned from Gotham where he'd spent the entirety of his Summer holidays with the illustrious Bruce Wayne, his caregiver, everyone was somewhat desperate to get a piece of Richard.

Not that he objected all that much, considering he'd been precluded from the outside wall and forced into training in various martial arts for no apparent reason, leaving him exhausted and indescribably hungry for social interaction.

"Richard! What's up?!" Roy hollered, his arm raised and outlandish ginger hair flattened into submission.

"Hey Roy. You seen Victor and Rachel?" Richard smiled, high-fiving his militant friend half-heartedly. It wasn't that her disliked Roy, not at all, but over the years he'd developed some very competitive tendencies, particularly around Richard.

Then again, this was a slightly hypocritical analysis; Richard wasn't exactly a good loser, half of Roy's ebulliance concerning competitions was in all probability his fault.

As if tuned into Richard's words, Rachel and Victor slid into view, Victor surreptitiously aiming a rubber band at Garfield's head who was yet to detect their presence. With a hesitant smile, Rachel secured Richard in an affectionate hug; ever since her parent's messy divorce she and Richard had developed a significantly closer relatioship.

Sneaking a furtive look at Garfield - now perfectly aware of his friends' presence, an angry red smudge impacted into his cheek by a particular rubber band - Richard was amused to see a slightly nettled expression adorning his angular face.

Pushing Richard away, Rachel inspected him closely with striking ultramarine eyes which constantly altered colours to accomodate her various moods of displeasure.

There had been a time when Richard thought there might be something more between him and Rachel, something stronger than friendship; she had leaned heavily upon him during her father's return, but eventually he'd come to realise his feelings for her was nothing more than brotherly affection. They still shared an exceptionally sound bond, which Richard was beginning to see as progressively more irritating to Garfield.

"You've gotten thin," she commented drily, folding a stray strand of glossy indigo hair behind her ear.

"Not thin, fit," Richard grinned, flexing his arm facetiously before realising an impressively generous portion of girls in the class were looking at him with relish, giggling and casting him some very forward looks.

"Am I the only female in this God awful establishment who doesn't turn into a drooling idiot when you're around?" Rachel growled, shooting two particularly gaudy brunettes, who were flicking their hair so furiously that they looked in danger of whiplash, a wild glare.

"Hey! I resent that!" Karen exclaimed, making her way into the circle before flashing Victor a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah, but Karen, we all know why you're not gaga over Richard. Its cos' you got you've eye on-" slapping the back of Garfield's head savagely, Karen sent him into a juvenile sulk as he grumbled about 'just telling it how it is'. Grasping Karen's hand, Rachel proceeded to shake it warmly, congratulating her on a job well done.

"So what'd you guys get up to while I was stuck in Gotham?" Richard asked, gazing around at his friends with a querying smile.

"Me and Dad revamped my ride, its the sweetest car out on the road now," Victor grinned proudly, gesturing out the window to the parking lot, "I'll take you to the pizza parlour after school, it'll be the smoothest ride of your life, guaranteed."

"Yeah... well, I spent most of my vacation searching for a new bookstore. Plus, I joined a Latin class, I now speak fluently in six languages," Rachel offered, shrugging indifferently.

"Ooh! Can you do my Japanese homework then?" Garfield asked excitedly, smiling optimistically at a mirthless Rachel.

"No, but I can say this: Du bist ein Idiot."

"What? Is that like German or something? Sweet!" Completely oblivious to the insult Rachel had just laid at his feet, Garfield just winked at her and took a seat as the teacher came bustling in. For some reason, a small smile sprang to Rachel's lips before she blushed furiously and sat down, pretending not to see the others nudging one another childishly.

"O.K everybody, its great to **see** you but I could **hear** you from the carpark, so sit down and shut up," their tangibly harasssed teacher ordered, turning around to place her books on a chair.

Suddenly, the door whipped open and she liberated an abrupt scream as it hit her brutally in the hip. Staggering a few steps, she collapsed on her outstretched arm, papers flying everywhere.

Standing up abruptly, Richard was about to hasten to Ms. Johnson's aid when someone bolted through the doorway. Immediately his breath caught in his throat and he paused momentarily to fully take in the rewarding sight before him.

She was his age, maybe an inch or so shorter with the most amazing, vermilion hair that fell in glossy ripples to the small of her back, like a velvet cascade of fiery lava. Her skin was flawless, a luminous gold that radiated heat within the increasingly cool classroom - on any other girl, it would've looked entirely artificial - skin out of a bottle - but on her, it just fit.

She was clad in a formfitting, amethyst tank top and a dark denim mini that accented her beguiling curves, leading down to sparkly purple flats, her unthinkably long, toned legs on show for the delectation of everyone's gaze. A burnished metal band was wrapped around her right wrist, a gleaming jade set in it's center.

Peering out from under her long lashes were the most stunning eyes Richard had ever perceived, lambent malachite orbs ablaze with a strength and passion so intense that he felt overcome, lost in the glittering emerald abyss of her gaze. Something about her was so familiar, so intimate, yet there was nothing in his memory that indicated a previous meeting.

She was the most exotic person he had ever encountered, not to mention one of the most attractive, everything about her seemingly emanating the words: 'hot beyond all reason'. By the amount of wolf-whistling and high-fiving going on around the room, Richard could tell his classmates whole-heartedly agreed.

Shaking his head, he weaved his way through several inconveniently placed desks to reach Ms. Johnson who was currently propped up against the wall, rubbing her wrist while the new girl tried unsuccessfully to explain herself.

"I did not realise you were there! I am most apologetic - please do not hate me!" she garbled pleadingly before looking up. Catching Richard's eye she froze, an unusual expression replacing her initial, anxious frown. Cocking her head in obvious perplexity, a silken whorl of hair fell into her eye and Richard fought back the urge to brush it away. What was going on?

"If no-one's too busy could I get a hand?" the teacher disrupted their little moment with an irritated growl before a kindly student hauled her off to the nurse's. Before leaving she called back:

"Oh, Kori, just introduce yourself to the class and uh ... Richard! You can be Kori's designated 'buddy' for the day," she said with a somewhat wicked grin, no doubt having candidly observed the indiscreet sparks flying between them.

Blinking in surprise, Richard turned back to Kori who was biting her lip uneasily and studying the floor.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked, genuinely concerned, lowering his head to try and catch her eye. Injuring your teacher on your first day couldn't exactly increase your mood beyond anything more than absolutely dismayed. Looking up, Kori gave a small nod and offered Richard a grateful smile when he extended a hand to help her to her feet.

Slipping her slender, amber hand into his, Kori felt a jolt of electricity pass through her fingers, sending a series of foreign shivers up her spine. Her iridescent eyes widening dazedly as she felt herself being drawn upward, trying desperately to make sense of the unfamiliar feelings coursing through her veins.

This boy - Richard, as her teacher had indicated beforehand - had sincerely taken her breath away. She knew nothing of him, save the fact that he was undoubtedly, er, _pleasing _in the looks department, yet their was such an atmosphere of good around him that Kori felt she knew him, inside and out.

"Yo! New girl! You gonna acquaint us with your sweet self or are we gonna have to shoot ole' Richie?" someone hollered brashly from the back of the room, followed by a symphony of snickers. Still clutching Richard's hand and gazing someone intimately into his eyes, Kori blinked in mild surprise and recalled that her teacher had requested she introduce herself. Detaching herself from Richard with regret, she stepped back and regarded the class with intelligible apprehension.

Managing to shoot her an encouraging smile before slipping into a nearby seat, Richard felt oddly nervous as he watched her survey the class. He'd known the people surrouding him for the good part of ten years and he knew that to an outsider, they could be sufficiently terrifying.

Clearing her throat, Kori flashed everyone a dazzling smile that briefly illuminated the room.

"Hello new friends! My name is Kori Anders and I have transferred here from a place called Tamarin, located in Mauritius. I have come here eager to learn and eager to please." She finished with a little curtsy. Seconds later the class erupted into raucous laughter.

"Did she just say shes eager to please? What a slut!"

"Hope shes eager to please me!"

"New friends? I think I'm going to barf." The only person not laughing was Richard. He'd hate to say but the way she talked was kind of cute, she was like a young school girl, sweet and innocent. _But little school girls don't have those kinds of bodies_, he inwardly snickered.

_Woah! Where did that come from? _Gathering himself together, Richard risked another look at the bronzed beauty ahead of him and was surprised to see her looking completely unabashed despite the less than friendly comments people were shooting at her.

Feeling a persistent tap on his shoulder, Richard swivelled around in irritation to see Rachel suppressing a smirk.

"Sorry to disrupt your little Kori-stare-athon but didn't Ms. Johnson ask you to look after her?"

A few seconds later Richard found himself ushering Kori over to the seat next to him, growling under his breath at the boy currently occupying it who quickly scampered to the back of his room.

"Sorry about some of the other guys in the class," he whispered under his breath as Aaron Orson made an obscene gesture with his hips, "to be honest with you, _they're all idiots._" Kori giggled and touched his arm gently.

"I wish to thank you Richard, for helping me, and also for being so...kind," she murmured in genuine apreciation, offering him a seraphic smile.

"Uh, don't mention it, just doing what the teacher ordered..." he couldn't help blushing at this point and swivelled around abruptly to take his seat. Richard Grayson did not blush. _Smooth Richard, real smooth. Maybe next time you could just surreptitiously gouge your own eyes out. Anything is better than the pitiful performance you just executed. Idiot. _

It was going to be an unquestionably long day.

* * *

**(Just to let you know, the two brunettes flicking their hair madly at Richard was a tribute to Michelle and I, may our fangirly-ness live on!)**


	2. A mysterious past

Woo! I'm back! With a new chapter and even less a mind. First off, big virtual chocolate bars too all those who reviewed, you don't need me to tell you how much you rock. Plus, a special thanks to those who gave me constructive criticism, I do love to improve my writing style, no matter how good I thought it was at the beginning.

Anyway, heres a quick rundown of what happend last time: Kori Anders had her first day at Jump City high and on immediate entry, hit the teacher with a door. Richard was assigned as her buddy and its basically going on from there.

This chapter: Kori is introduced to all the Titans, or teenagers, whatever. Richard gets suspicious when Kori leaves class in tears, Rachel deigns to give her a call and Richard does a bit of reckless driving.

Comic book names:

Robin Richard grayson

Starfire Kori Anders

Beastboy Garfield Logan

Raven Rachel Roth

Cyborg Victor stone

Speedy Roy Harper

Aqualad Garth

Bumblebee Karen Beecher

Kidflash Wally West

Argent Toni Monetti

Chesire Jade Nguyen

Jericho Joe Wilson

Terra Tara Markov

Arella Angela Roth

Madame Rouge Ms. De Mille

My names:

Red X Xavier Red

Kitten Kitten Moth

Jinx Jen Xing

Blackfire Kim Anders

Trigon Tristen Roth

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is Rachel, our resident goth." Richard gestured to a disinterested looking girl leaning against her locker. She had unusual jaw-length, black hair tinted with purple and large violet eyes that revealed nothing of her emotions. She wore a long-sleeved black turtleneck and grey jeans that emphasised her petite figure.

"Hello Rachel!" Kori smiled earnestly; she had been lucky to meet Richard for he had connections with nearly everyone in the school and as priorly stated, Kori was eager to make friends. Glancing around the group of people gathered at her locker she felt like a celebrity being escorted through a fan-infested street. Ever since she'd left the classroom boy after boy had blatantly hit on her and some had even attempted to grope her. Kori liked attention but it just got old, quick. Richard; being the gentleman Kori had expected, had generously offered to keep a few friends around to take her from class to class. Now he was introducing her to the odd bunch of miscreants whom Kori had felt inexplicably at home with. There was Victor, the big, friendly quarterback who'd instantly taken a liking to her and Garfield, the cheeky vegetarian who'd initially started chatting her up before being hit over the head by Richard. Wally, the school reknowned flirt, not to mention the fastest boy on the track team and Jen, his ever evasive crush. She'd also met Roy, Garth, Karen, Toni and Joe. Then there was Richard. Since the moment Kori had laid eyes on him, she'd felt indescribably at home; like a part of her had been missing up until then. Everyone had been uncharacteristically pleasant to her, there was something about Kori that just made you happy to be alive, but Richard had been more than pleasant. He'd done everything to make her feel comfortable in these foreign surroundings and for that, Kori was thankful. It was a shame that nothing would ever happen between them.

The bell for form time clanged insistently, bringing Richard out of his semi-trance and into the dreary confines of his, less than hygienic, science room. He'd been entranced by the way Kori had been slowly, but purposefully, folding her test paper into a small origami crane. She smiled brilliantly when she'd finished it and Richard had found himself caught up in her excitement. All day he'd been astounded by the amount of enthusiasm she had shown in every single class. Richard had never met anyone like her, Kori was one of a kind; but Richard couldn't help feeling she was holding back from him. Slinging his bag over one shoulder he caught her eye; she smiled fleetingly before freezing. Her eyes conveyed nothing but horror and her mouth formed what looked like a 'no'. She stared at him for what seemed like years before her legs wobbled dangerously and she brought a hand to her head; blinking furiously.

"Kori! Kori whats wrong?" Richard asked, hurrying to her side. Trying to hold her steady, he felt himself pushed away as Kori ran out the door, tears threatening to drown her face.

"Uh...what was that?" Rachel asked, looking perplexed.

"I have no idea." Richard mumbled, looking at the closed door worriedly. "She just looked at me like I was...some kind of monster; then ran." For some reason what she had done had hurt him alot more than would be expected. It was just a look, but that look had left him feeling completely desolate and he was determined to find out why.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Uh, Kori, hi, this is Rachel."

"Oh! You must be one of Kori's new friends! This is Kim, Kori's older sister."

"Sorry, you guys sound so alike. Could you get her for me?"

"I'll see if shes available. Shes been in her room since she got home, muttered something about new friends, bad day; I always was better at handling my emotions."

"Thanks."

_"KORI! YOUR FRIEND IS ON THE PHONE! STOP BEING A BABY AND GET OUT HERE!"_

_"Thank you sister..._hello?"

"Hi, its Rachel, um, I just wanted to know if you were O.K."

"I am fine, thank you. Why is it that you ask?"

"I saw you running out of class and Richard was really worried. He said you looked about ready to faint."

"Oh."

"So...are you sure you're O.K.?"

"Yes, yes. Please do not fret, I am the 'normal'."

"Thats good. Oh, by the way, you missed the afternoon announcements. The school is hosting a dance next Monday so the students can get to know each other better. Frankly, I think its a waste of school resources but you might like to go."

"A dance? Surely this is wonderful news! You must go with Garfield, no? Thank you Rachel for calling; I shall see you tomorrow."

"Garfield? Why would you think I'd want to go with-"

"_Beep...beep...beep...beep."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speeding his way through the dank streets of Jump City, Richard felt the wind tugging at his shirt persistently as the sun tried in vain to break through the stormy clouds. Narrowing his eyes till they were barely visible slits he cursed himself for forgetting his helmet as the rain started to pelt him fiercely, like mini torpedos bent on his complete discomfort. Swerving slightly due to the rain, a sudden figure appearing on the street caught him off guard. His eyes widening, Richard slammed on the brakes so hard his whole body rose from the padded safety of his bike before he came down, head rocking back and forth.

"Ow." Shaking his head groggily, Richard peered in front of him; when he saw who it was he almost choked. "Kori! Oh my God, are you all right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun...I myself am not a big fan of cliffhangers, though I do love an especially suspenseful one. This however, would be very annyoing to me, but I'm not a reader, I'm the writer. HA.


	3. A little more than friends?

3rd chapter, hoorah! I'm sorry if my posting is all over the place, school is completely messing with my social life, and with my social life I mean my computer life. Anyways, thankies to all you special reviewers, its fantastic to actually get praise for my writing, as opposed to english class where the teacher repeatedly tells me to pay attention. I mean seriously, we're reading Sials Marner, not exactly the thrill of my life.

Last time: Kori met Richard's friends and immediately fit in, she left Science in tears, Rachel called her and informed her about the upcoming dance then Richard almost ran Kori down on his bike.

This chapter: Kori takes a ride, questions rise from fellow classmates and she gets her first taste of Kitten.

Comic book names:

Robin Richard grayson

Starfire Kori Anders

Beastboy Garfield Logan

Raven Rachel Roth

Cyborg Victor stone

Speedy Roy Harper

Aqualad Garth

Bumblebee Karen Beecher

Kidflash Wally West

Argent Toni Monetti

Chesire Jade Nguyen

Jericho Joe Wilson

Terra Tara Markov

Arella Angela Roth

Madame Rouge Ms. De Mille

My names:

Red X Xavier Red

Kitten Kitten Moth

Jinx Jen Xing

Blackfire Kim Anders

Trigon Tristen Roth

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting her lightly curled hair fall around her delicate shoulders Kori gave herself a once over in the mirror. She had an inkling why she felt the need to dress up today but decided that it was her right as a female to do so, no excuse was needed. She had neer been one to wear make-up; Lord knows she got enough praise without it, but today was...different. So a little shimmering blue eyeshadow here and a little blush to accentuate her cheekbones there and voila! Kori could take on those fashion magazine models anyday.

"Kori! How the hell do you work this 'waffle iron'!" a seriously pissed off voice resounded through the house, causing Kori to cringe.

"Sorry sister, I must not be late for school." she replied pitifully, making a sprint for the door. Kori loved her sister but usually tended to avoid her at all costs. Ever since the incident with the stolen clothes planted in Kori's bag, Kim had been even more bent on making her life a misery. As kids, Kim had considered herself superior and felt it her duty to make sure Kori never made friends. Fumbling with the locks on the large oak door, she practically fell onto the pavement and without looking, began to cross the road. A sudden rumbling to her left alerted her to the sound of an upcoming vehicle. Sliding around the corner, a sleek black bike came into view. Freezing, Kori's limbs refused to budge and she would've screamed but the bike's tyres beat her to it. Letting out a shrill whine, they screeched to halt and Kori watched in amazement as the person on the bike flew up in the air and came crashing down with what sounded like an exclamation of pain. The person looked up and Kori's heart skipped a beat; it was Richard.

"Kori! Oh my God, are you all right?" he asked, jumping off his bike and attempting to comfort her as well as his obviously pained neck; the impact had left it feeling creepily disjointed. "I'm such an idiot, the rain and the fog I just...it was a totally stupid-" He was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"The apology should me mine, I did not look where I was going and have caused you pain because of it." She said, biting her lip. Richard, meanwhile, had gone cross-eyed, her finger was still on his lips and despite the cold, he felt like he was on fire. Giggling, Kori realised where her hand was and let it swing back to her side.

"Um, would you like a lift? To make up for almost killing you?" Richard smiled, regaining his confidence.

"I would love to! Is it safe?"

"Completely, I don't have a helmet but its not far." Ushering her over to the bike he finally noticed what Kori had so carefully chosen to wear. _Oh my God, are those painted on? _He gaped at her dark denim jeans that fit like a second skin, hugging her hips possessively and emphasising her perfect curves. Richard stared blatantly at her backside for a few seconds before blushing beetroot and kicking himself mentally._ What is wrong with you today! _

"Richard, will you not go on first?" Kori enquired, smiling softly, rain beginning to smudge her carefully applied make up.

"Yeah, right. Just remember, don't let go." Jumping on swiftly he felt her slide on behind him carefully. Wrapping her arms around his stomach, Richard felt adrenaline pump through his veins as she hugged him, resting her head on his back. _Perfect fit_, he mused before revving the engine only to feel Kori grip him even tighter. Grinning, he took off; and felt more alive than he had in weeks.

Stumbling into class, Kori and Richard trailed an excessive amount of water behind them, their noses bright red from the cold. The ride had ended up twice as long due to the fact that Kori was having so much fun that she wouldn't allow Richard to stop and had even put her foot on the accelerator at one stage. Now they were 10 minutes late and soaking wet.

"Ah, Mr grayson and Ms Anders, nice of you to join us." Said Ms Johnson, wearing an arm bandage and a very amused expression. They'd practically fallen into the classroom, giggling hysterically and generally making alot of noise.

"Sorry, we got, um, lost." Richard managed pathetically, causing Kori to erupt in explosive giggles. The whole class was exchanging looks, some amused, some suggestive and some very ticked off. Dragging Richard over to some spare seats, Kori tried not to notice the fact that her shirt had now going completely see-through and practically all the guys in class were wolf-whistling and grinning chesire-like at her.

"Yo, Richard, what happened?" Victor asked, leaning over his desk as the teacher carried on with name-call, Garfield and Rachel following suit.

"Long story short, I almost ran over Kori so I ended up giving her a lift." Richard grinned as Kori wrung out her hair, splattering the floor with water.

"Sure nothing else happened?" Garfield raised his eyebrows suggestively earning a slap over the head from Rachel.

"Shut up Garfield. Anyway, before you arrived we organised an outing for Saturday, how does a trip to the beach sound?" She asked wryly, sounding like just the thought of such an occurrence was painful...but the others knew better, it was clear to see for all that Rachel's crude comments and less than friendly attitude toward Garfield was merely masking her true feelings.

"Yeah, Garth's really keen to go and I'm sure Karen, Wally and Jen'll be interested." Roy broke in, only to be shoved aside a few seconds later.

"Did I hear right? You're going to the beach and without me!" A petite girl with platinum blonde hair and large blue eyes had sauntered over, a few cronies in tow. She'd been one of the few who'd looked completely annoyed when Richard and Kori had entered the room laughing. She, for some bizarre reason, assumed that she and Richard were a couple.

"Hi Kitten." Richard sighed heavily, rolling his eyes and preparing for her usual cute-girl act.

"So, whose this then?" She asked sourly, pointing at Kori as if she were the kind of scum that was found in gutters and empty take-out containers. Kitten wasn't blind, she'd seen the way Kori and Richard had got on like a house on fire during her short time at Jump City High, and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"I am Kori! Please, you are another of Richard's friends?" Kori inquired innocently, she'd never been one to judge on first appearances and Kitten seemed innocent enough, if a little accusing.

"Friend? We're only a couple." Kitten smiled maliciously, grabbing Richard's hand and stroking it protectively. Kori felt her heart plummet and wondered why she felt so jealous. Jealousy was an emotion she almost never experienced, especially over a boy. But, then again, Richard was so...different. He made her feel incredibly alive and his smile...it made Kori shiver, especially when the smile was aimed at her.

"Kitten, for the last time, we're not a couple!" Richard broke the uncomfortable silence, snatching his hand away and staring at Kori helplessly. For some reason, Richard didn't want her to think he was unavailable. He was surprised to see a quick smile pass over Kori's face, just for a second, before she blushed and looked away.

"Oh Richie, always playing hard to get." Kitten giggled, completely unpertubed about how he'd just blown her off. Giving her a disgusted look, Richard stormed out of the room, followed by Kori and the others, Kori barely suppressing her unexpected feeling of joy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, Kitten is such an amusing character to desribe, hope you liked the chappie!


	4. Rachel's past

Ahhhh! New chapter 4! Firstly:

- I am sooooooooooooo sorry for deleting the last chapter, I know its a terrible inconvenience but I reread it and thought 'Kate, you stupid, stupid girl, do you know how many chapters you could've fit in between there!' So, I got to work on a new chapter 4. This time, I'm putting alot more things that fit in with the normal Teen Titans so as to make the story more believeable and interesting. Heres where I want to thank Wolftriplex for not only showing me the horribly icky rushed-ness of my original chapter 4 but for being a dedicated reviewer, your comments really do mean alot. I'll also add my thanks too samuraigurl1213 (Sorry about the OOC thing, the diction is so varied its hard to get into character but I shall try harder), Crimson Black (Thanks for bringing the Raven/Rachel thing to my attention, they are indeed the same person I just get confused easily), Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, longhairedhorse and skye668. I know thats nowhere near all of you but please forgive me.

- Another thing, since I moved far to fast in the original chapter alot of the things I wrote will be included later in future chapters so don't be angry if you read something you've read before.

- Lastly, I just want to include this small message dedicated to my nanna who passed away at 1:30 on 20.05.06. May she rest in peace.

Last time: Kori almost got run over by Richard and he offered her a lift, when they got to school, late and wet, alot of commenst were exchanged. Kitten got jealous and claimed Richard as her own, his rejection causing Kori great happiness.

This chapter: Kori talks to Rachel in art, we learn about Rachel's father and Terra's betrayal.

Comic book names:

Robin Richard grayson

Starfire Kori Anders

Beastboy Garfield Logan

Raven Rachel Roth

Cyborg Victor stone

Speedy Roy Harper

Aqualad Garth

Bumblebee Karen Beecher

Kidflash Wally West

Argent Toni Monetti

Chesire Jade Nguyen

Jericho Joe Wilson

Terra Tara Markov

Arella Angela Roth

Madame Rouge Ms. De Mille

My names:

Red X Xavier Red

Kitten Kitten Moth

Jinx Jen Xing

Blackfire Kim Anders

Trigon Tristen Roth

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rachel?" Kori asked fake casually, attempting to recreate the still life in front of her.

"Mmmmmmm?" Rachel replied non-commitedly, biting her lip as she scribbled furiously on her blank sheet of paper.

"Is Richard really dating Kitten?" She asked, looking quite downcast at the thought. Rachel raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh at how obvious Kori was being.

"If you want to go out with him, just ask." She replied blandly; although Kori was a nice person and everything, Rachel didn't usually like to engage in petty conversations about boys. She was more of a poetry, books, arty kind of person and since it was art class, one of her favourite subjects, she'd rather draw than talk. Besides, although she hated to admit it, Richard was Rachel's best friend and she loved him with all her heart; he was like the brother she never had. Their relationship had been relatively average before a year or so ago. Rachel's family was what would be considered as dysfunctional; her father, Tristen Roth, was a large, ruthless executive in an incredibly powerful business firm. He wasn't what was considered a particularly affectionate father, in fact, you could almost call him hateful. He was indifferent to all of Rachel's achievements and completely uninterested in all things related to his family. Rachel grew up believing that emotion was unnecessary and just got in the way, so, when her father started beating her and her mother, Angela, she never shed a tear. Not once did she cry as he hit her unmercifully, not once did she feel the pang of betrayal when her father's hand tore out her hair, not once did she feel; until her mother almost died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been as normal a day as any, Rachel had attended school, never speaking unless she was spoken too, never going out of her way to make friends, making up stories about her multiple cuts and bruises; and praying to God that when she got back, her father would've miraculously changed his ways.

Arriving home, she'd dutifully completed her homework and was curled up in bed, scribbling poems into a battered notebook as the stove hummed away next door.

**As gnarled hands do grasp **

**Her unfeeling heart of ice **

**And shards of glass rain down**

**From a blood red sky**

**She stands alone,**

**In a sea of pain**

**The world is on fire**

**Her soul; the same**

Hearing the front door slam, Rachel shoved the book under her pillow and leapt from her bed. Hurriedly running a brush through her blunt cut, she made sure her outfit was perfect, her father liked everything to be in order, nothing out of place. Entering the kitchen she smiled briefly at her father who returned the favour with a cold stare.

"Dad, I got an 'A' on my english report." She tried hopefully; no matter what she did, her father never seemed pleased and Rachel tried constantly to live up to his expectations, hoping to finally break his icy exterior and for once in her life, feel loved.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" He asked humourlessly in his deep, emotionless voice before turning to Rachel's mother.

"I've got another business conference tomorrow, I'll be away for a week or so." He stated as Angela chopped up a large carrot in four swift movements. Her long black hair cascading down her thin frame, concealing several bruises along her neckline.

"Another one?" She sighed unhappily, her face seemed to age several years in a second and all of a sudden she looked beyond exhausted, large indigo eyes losing any life they'd previously possessed.

"Is this a problem?" Tristen asked coldly, not at all caring if it was. His dark eyes analysed hers, cold and calculating, probing hers for any trace of fear.

"No; no! I just, didn't..." She trailed off and returned to the cooking, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

"My teacher says that I have a good chance of winning the-" Rachel was cut short by a sharp slap across her cheek.

"Never interrupt your parent's conversation." He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Tristen, please! Its not Rachels fault, she didn't do anything." Angela cried, rushing to Rachel's side as she forced back her tears.

"No, no, your right," he said softly before smiling maliciously, "Its yours." Striding forwards, in an instant he had Angela on the floor. She cried out as he kicked her sharply in the stomach while Rachel stood by, completely and utterly helpless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When her father had finally stormed out of the house, Angela was unconcious and lying disjointedly in a pool of her own blood while Rachel, for the first time in years, cried. She cried for her mother whose head lay limply in Rachel's lap, she cried for all the times she'd been hurt during the course of her life and, lastly, she cried for her father who she now hated with every part of her being.

That night Rachel called the police. They came and took her mother to hospital and arrested her father the moment he walked through the door. Of course, Tristen denied any knowledge of his wife's current state and made up a ludicrous story about home-invaders or something else equally lame before he was escorted to headquarters. A second before he left he turned around and gave Rachel a look. A look that was so full of rage; so full of hate that it scorched Rachel's very heart.

"Happy Birthday, dear daughter."

Four years later, when Rachel's life was finally back on track and her mother had recovered from her time with Tristen; the phone rang. The phone rang and rang until it was answered. That was when the Roths heard the most horrible news of their life; Tristen was being released early. It was a combination of things that lead to his early release, the fact that he had so many friends in high places and his ability to manipulate everybody he met. By nature, Tristen Roth was an incredibly charming man, he was kind and courteous to all his neighbours and did whatever he could to help out a friend in a sticky situation. It was no wonder then, that his arrest lead to outrage from nearly all of Jump City. They, only knowing the good side of Tristen, insisted that his wife must be mentally disturbed to accuse him of anything as heinous as abuse. His release was actually considered a good thing to the majority of civillians, but not to the Roths, oh no. This was when Rachel began relying heavily on Richard, not only to help her from breaking-down but to help her keep Angela from also losing it. So, really, it was no wonder Rachel felt slightly possessive about Richard, she didn't really like the idea of sharing him. Then again, Kori was quite a find, Rachel honestly could not remember meeting anybody as singularly giving as she. Kori was the kind of person Rachel would usually despise but her personality was almost infectious and she found herself liking Kori more and more each passing moment.

"Oh no! I do not think I will ever have a boyfriend." Kori replied earnestly, bringing Rachel out of her daze.

"Uh, Kori, haven't you noticed the hoardes of drooling boys that follow you around? Anyone of them would kill to get a date with you." It was completely true, Rachel had never seen the boys go more wild for a new student; everywhere Kori went boys followed, nudging, laughing and generally being teenage boys. So why on Earth did Kori think that she'd never have a boyfriend? Was her self-esteem count in the negatives or was she just blind?

"That is not what I mean." Kori replied simply, returning to her sketching. Rachel waited for her to explain but she seemed now intent on completing her still life. Shrugging, Rachel glanced momentarily at the objects set up in front of her and sighed. Five minutes later she was interrupted once again by Kori.

"Rachel, who is that girl over there? She keeps looking at us." Following Kori's gesture she saw Tara bend her head quickly to cover up her embarrassment.

"Oh, thats Tara Markov." Rachel said flippantly, she didn't really give a damn about that little blonde haired traitor.

"Why does she keep looking at you?" Kori persisted, obviously keen to see if this girl was another potential friend, she looked nice enough.

"Tara Markov," Rachel said in a slighty bitter voice, "used to be one of our best friends. She hung around with us everyday and we all grew very fond of her, at least the others did, i always knew there was something fishy about her. Anyway, one day we find out Mr Wislon, our principal, has been using her to dig up dirt about us. Ever since Richard refused to be Wilson's little snitch, hes totally had it in for us and Tara was just a pawn in his game to get us expelled. She found out everything and ended up getting us in a whole lot of trouble. Then Garfield confronted her and she broke down, she went back to Wilson and told him everything had been a lie, she'd just made it up. Now Wilson had no proof and he was seriously annoyed at Tara. She ended up leaving school for a couple of months. When she came back, she pretended she didn't know us, totally ignored our every attempt to reconcile. She broke Garfield's heart and violated our trust, Taras nothing but a complete and utter bitch." Kori was shocked at how angry Rachel seemed, originally Kori had seen her as quite a mild, calm person but now she could see that Rachel was a force to be reckoned with. Kori was just glad that she was on her side.

"Were Tara and Garfield a couple?" She asked, curious to know whether that was why Rachel disliked Tara so much.

"Yep." Rachel replied, stabbing the paper with her pencil in aggravated motions.

"Oh." Kori took that as a sign to stop talking. She couldn't help looking over at Tara one last time, why is it that some people are destined to be alone? That was one thing both she and Tara had in common.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really sorry about the poem, turns out, I'm crap at poetry. But, aside from that, how was it? I look forward to your comments!


	5. Girl talk

Hiya! Sorry for posting so late, I've had so many tests lately that I'm already half insane plus another sorry for redoing the 4th chapter, I know its confusing but I like it alot better this way. Anyhows, in this chapter I really wanted to emphasise the fact that the Titans are no longer Titans but teenagers. I added in alot of gossip and girl talk not to waste time but to make them seem more like the average teenager as opposed to a crime fighting super hero. I also added things like the bit about Sarasim in to make the whole story fit in with the series. I quite liked how Cyborg and Sara met plus you'll notice the bit about Ms. De Mille (A.K.A Madame Rouge). If you do not find the changes as fitting as I do please feel free to criticise my efforts and have fun reading. Plus, once again a big shout out goes to all my reviewers, you guys rock!

Last time: Kori talked to Rachel about Terra, Rachel had a flashback of when her father was present and Kori made a comment that left us hanging.

This chapter: The guys have a good gossip in the cafetaria and Kori meets Xavier.

Comic book names:

Robin Richard grayson

Starfire Kori Anders

Beastboy Garfield Logan

Raven Rachel Roth

Cyborg Victor stone

Speedy Roy Harper

Aqualad Garth

Bumblebee Karen Beecher

Kidflash Wally West

Argent Toni Monetti

Chesire Jade Nguyen

Jericho Joe Wilson

Terra Tara Markov

Arella Angela Roth

Madame Rouge Ms. De Mille

My names:

Red X Xavier Red

Kitten Kitten Moth

Jinx Jen Xing

Blackfire Kim Anders

Trigon Tristen Roth

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, whats up with you and Kori?" Victor inquired innocently, chowing down on the barely eatable grey muck that the cafetaria witches called 'food'. It was Friday and the all the girls had been called to an emergency assembly, apparently there were some very 'naughty' things being written on all the female toilet's walls. As you could probably guess, the teachers were not at all happy.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes and spearing his 'food' with a little too much enthusiasm. The boys were seated around a large table in the cafetaria, all discussing what had happened during the holidays.

"Well, you two are pretty friendly aren't you?" Roy grinned suggestively, the others following suit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied coldly.

"Dude, don't get so defensive, we were only asking." Garfield laughed before flicking a pea at Garth.

"I don't have time for girls," Richard muttered, "Anyway I thought you were going to tell us about the girl you met?" he changed the topic quickly and directed his attention to Victor.

"Oh yeah, well, my parents decided to go on this daytrip to the museum, y'know, the one near the bank?" Everyone nodded their heads and urged him to go on. "Well, they decided it'd be fun to drag me along too; you know how it is. Anyway, I went, and ended up ditching them near the caveman exhibit. I was reading something about their meat intake, y'all know how I love my meat." He grinned and the others laughed while Garfield scowled; ever since he'd been a little kid Garfield had been uncommonly obssessed with animals. Everyday he'd bring home another stray to nurse back to health and he often worked long shifts at the pound, feeding and cleaning the homeless pets. Although the others gave hassled him alot when he refused to share a pizza with them or stopped them from stepping on a bug, Garfield was a proud vegetarian; this is probably why he and Victor argued so much.

"So, as I was checking out the exhibit I see this girl off to my left and she is **fine**. Shes looking at the weapons they used for hunting so I go over and do my impression of a caveman and...what!" Victor asked as everybody groaned theatrically.

"Dude, you didn't seriously do the caveman thing, did you?" Roy asked laughingly, shaking his head.

"What! Its hilarious; besides, the ladies love it," Victor grinned, "Anyway, like any normal person she laughed and we got talking. Turns out shes a pretty amazing person, shes into historic battles and weaponary, plus the girl can eat, which is always a plus. We start hanging out and after a week its getting pretty serious when she just disappeared." Victor looked quite torn up about it which surprised the others immensely, he wasn't exactly known for his commitment qualities.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Wally asked, his leg jiggling up and down.

"She didn't meet up at our usual spot so I called her cell a couple times but all I got was the answer machine, then I realised I didn't know a single thing about her home life so there was no way I could get in touch with her."

"What was her name?" Richard asked.

"Sara Simms." Victor replied softly before turning back to his muck and downing it half heartedly. The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"So Wally, hows things with Jen?" Garth asked interestedly; ever since Wally had converted Jen from the bitchy clique she'd started hanging around with them alot and the boys were curious to how he'd managed to do it. Before Wally started paying her attention, Jen used to hang out with Kitten and her crew, generally belittling anyone who wasn't considered 'cool'. She was honestly, one of the most evil people Richard had ever met. Then, one day, out of the blue, Wally says he likes her and after a few days of shameless flirting Jen started drifting away from her buddies and hanging out with them. Now she and Toni were best friends and she went around with their 'group' everyday, she was surprisingly enough, an incredibly easy person to get along with and everyone had accepted her without another question. Unfortunately, her 'conversion' had attracted the unwanted attention of Kitten who now went out of her way to walk past Jen in the corridor everyday calling her some very unfriendly names. The other day she'd actually shoulder barged Jen and hissed something into her ear as she went past. Wally had told Kitten to back off before racing back to Jen who looked unusually put out.

"She knows she loves me." Wally grinned, obviously not wanting to delve any further into his private life.

"What about you Gar?" Victor spoke up, "Hows things with Rachel?" Garfield blushed crimson and chose to ignore the question, busying himself with an assortment of greying vegetables.

"Ahhh, not very talkative at the moment?" Roy grinned before almost choking on a piece of overcooked meat. Everyone started laughing as his arms flailed madly and his face went puce. At that moment the doors burst open and the girls piled in, a wave of high-pitched laughter washed over the boys and they cringed.

"Here they come," Garth sighed, "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted guys. We just have to be strong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see what Jade was wearing!"

"Talk about skanky."

"Skanky?"

"It means revealing Kori."

"Not as bad as Kitten, man that girl's lips are, like, the size of Kansas."

"Shes such a collagen junkie."

"Totally!" Kori smiled happily as the girls bustled out of the hall, gossiping and giggling in a series of explosive shrieks. Although the lanugage her new friends used was somewhat difficult for her French heritage to understand, she'd learned English at an early age and grasped the majority of what they were saying, it was only the slang she had trouble with.

"Are we to attend lunch now?" She asked, feeling her stomach grumble irritably, the assembly had been long and completely irrelevant to what was intended. The deputy principle, Ms. De Mille, instead of talking about the graffitiing problem, had merely taken the chance to tell the girls each and everything wrong with the way they behaved. Apparently, they were all a bunch of silly little children with no purpose but to make her job alot harder than it should be. Ms. De Mille said this all in her strong french accent which made it all sound quite humourous so they hadn't really payed attention. Now that they were out, Kori was starving and felt very tempted by the smell of the cafetaria, no matter how unappealing it was. Opening the door with an enthusiastic push she searched the now busy tables for a famliar face. Isn't it amazing when you look into a sea of people but you only see one face, a face that seems enhanced in every aspect? Thats what Kori experienced when she saw Richard sitting at a table with the others, laughing at an incredibly comical looking Roy. His handsome face lost any worries it had previously possessed and he looked sincerely happy; it reminded Kori of a quote she'd once heard: _Laughter is an instant vacation. _In Richard's case, it seemed true. After a few seconds she realised that it probably wasn't normal for her to watch Richard for the rest of the day, no matter how much she wanted to. Taking a lunch tray she went to pick up the last pudding when another hand collided with hers.

"Oh, I am sorry, please-" Looking up, Kori froze when she realised how close her face was to the boy next to her. Leaning back slightly she took in his features, her hand still on the pudding. The boy was undeniably cute, with messy blonde hair and a mischievous grin fixed on his masculine face. Kori tried not to blush as he gazed intently at her with large brown eyes that contrasted surprisingly well with his hair

"Woah, haven't seen you around before, and I remember a pretty face." Kori was amazed at how much his voice sounded like Richard's, if a little deeper and, she hated to admit it, sexier.

"I'm new." Kori stated simply, his warm hand on hers was slightly disorientating.

"Well its nice to meet you 'new', I'm Xavier." He grinned cheekily and held his hand out. Finally free to move her own hand Kori regained her confidence and smiled brightly.

"I'm Kori, Kori Anders. Please, you are acquainted with Richard?" She asked, shaking his hand enthusiastically. Now whenever she met anyone new, Kori always asked if they had connections with Richard, she trusted that anyone who was friends with him was a decent person. For a second Xavier faulted and he glanced to his left, a shadow of conflict passed over his features before he spoke.

"Now why would you need to know that cutie? I've got to run but lets continue this sometime. By the way, thanks for the pudding." Winking, Xavier took his leave and Kori only then realised that he'd managed to snatch up the pudding without her noticing. Turning back to the food she carried on walking, an unexpected smile plastered on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, Red X is here! I loved his character on the series so I didn't want to portray him as malicious, just a bit of eye candy for the gals, lol. He will be included in my other chapters, no doubt, so I hope you like him so far :) Anyway, how was it? Once again I urge to review i could really do with tips to improve. Ciao!


	6. Jealousy

Weeeeee! My brothers gone on a 3 day trip to Rotorua and left the computer all to me! You'll be happy to know that although his time spent away is mostly on weekdays, I'm planning ot get in as much writing time as possible. Unfortunately, I'm not actually allowed to go on the internet, but has that stopped me before? Hell no! Sooooooo, I know you're going to totally hate me for this chapter, but here it is, late and fresh off the keyboard. I know its sloppy and slightly rushed but its still a chapter so have fun and rememer to review. Please don't flame me for the ending, I know its horrible but I've gotta keep up the dramatics. XD

Last time: The guys have a good gossip about their love lifes while the girls are in assembaly. When they get out, Kori meets Xavier, the bad boy with a smile that could melt icebergs XD

This chapter: Richard sees Kori with Xavier and his temper flares. When Kori asks about X she ends up in tears. Who will be there to comfort her?

Comic book names:

Robin: Richard grayson

Starfire: Kori Anders

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Raven: Rachel Roth

Cyborg: Victor stone

Speedy: Roy Harper

Aqualad: Garth

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Kidflash: Wally West

Argent: Toni Monetti

Chesire: Jade Nguyen

Jericho: Joe Wilson

Terra: Tara Markov

Arella: Angela Roth

Madame Rouge: Ms. De Mille

My names:

Red X: Xavier Red

Kitten: Kitten Moth

Jinx: Jen Xing

Blackfire: Kim Anders

Trigon: Tristen Roth

* * *

"Looks like Xaviers finally noticed Kori." Toni snickered, squeezing in next to Richard with a flirtatious smile, red streaked hair falling into her almond shaped eyes. Toni Monetti was a relatively new addition to Richard's 'clique', having befriended Raven during an unbelieveably boring lecture on damns in America. She'd recently moved to Jump City from England but her birthplace was Italy, hence the exotic name. Toni was...different from most girls, for one thing, she didn't mind getting her hands dirty. A little labour for the benefit of others was no big and that was incredibly appealing to Richard. Not to mention the fact that she had her own personality, not one stolen from the latest celebrity with the I.Q. of a pea. Or perhaps thats being to harsh on the pea. Anyway, Toni was her own person with her own opinions and style. That was another thing, instead of dressing in the latest absurd trend, Toni dressed in what she wanted to wear, which was generally what looked good on her. For instance, right now, she was wearing a strapless black top over a blood red, pleated skirt leading down to knee high black boots, with red hearts sewn along the side. On her wrist jangled an assortment of bangles and beaded bracelets, mostly scarlet or silvery black in colour, after all, coulour co-ordination is a must, no matter how you dress. Her neck was adorned with a sparkling, scarlet, heart-shaped jewel hanging from a black choker and on her fingers she wore several rings, some set with tiny jewels and others with incredibly intricate designs of silver skulls or intense copper eyes. Overall, the effect was stunning. Perhaps it would be somewhat less attractive if Toni had not been so pretty, another of her assets. She was one of those people whose faces seemed flawless no matter what time of day it was, skin never blemished and lips never dry. Her hair was jet black with two red streaks at the front and was rarely seen down, she usually had it up in some kind of eccentric twist or bun that suited her face. It was the eyes though, that caught Richard's attention. It was always the eyes; Kori's amazing pair had been the first thing that he had been attracted too and he continued to sneak glimpses at them when she was in one of her daydreams. Toni's eyes were the opposite of Kori's though, an uncommon burgundy colour, an almost red brown that reminded Richard of a fox's. If you looked close enough, you could see they were flecked with copper and bronze giving them an almost ethereal look against her olive skin. It was funny how someone as naturally attractive as Toni could like Richard but, if the rumours were true, she'd been crushing on him for quite a while. He may've actually considered dating her before Kori came, I mean, she was smart, creative, interesting and undeniably cute, but, it just seemed like everything was duller now that Kori was here, her radiance seemed to drain everything else of its previous spark and Richard seemed unable to concentrate on much else beside her.

"Looks like Richards got some competition." Roy grinned smugly and everyone laughed like he'd said the funniest thing on Earth, which, it most certainly was not.

"Oh, get a life Roy. Just because you can't get a girl doesn't mean you have to harass me." He snarled in return, usual placid tone uncommonly sharp. Everyone looked taken back for a second before they all erupted into a series of 'oooooohs' and 'ahhhhhhs'.

"Somebodies cranky today." Rachel smirked, then looked to her right. "Perhaps Kori and X are just discussing the merits of having such accomplished chefs?" She asked innocently, her head tilted. Richard knew Rachel was trying to get a rise out of him and the last thing he wanted to do was let her get the better of him. Unfortunately though, despite the warning signals going off in his brain, he turned his head ever so slightly and narrowed his eyes till he caught sight of Kori. He heard everyone laugh at his obvious curiosity but he clenched his fists and ignored them. What he saw next almost made his eyes pop out of his head. Both Kori and Xavier had their hands on the last pudding and their heads were so close if either of them leaned in further they'd be kissing. From what he could see, X was talking to her in his usual fashion, charmingly cocky. Kori looked slightly disconcerted and ready to fall over until he took his hand off hers, she seemed to regain her composure at that stage and she shook his hand heartily. Richard was glad they weren't touching anymore, he knew enough of Xavier to know that Kori should be careful. Kori proceeded to say something to him with one of her brilliant smiles and Richard was caught off guard when Xavier locked eyes with his for a brief second, an undiscernable expression upon his face. He seemed to falter before returning to Kori with a smile, his hand swiping out to grasp the pudding with an unnoticeable flick of his wrist. He always had been sneaky. Turning around, he left Kori with a strange smile upon her face, and a jealous frown upon Richard's.

Richard watched Kori intently as she chatted animatedly to Karen about something Mauritius-related, her hands gesturing wildly. His head was still spinning from the possibility that she might actually like another boy. Not that Richard thought she liked him, it was just, since she'd come to Jump City they'd been practically inseperable, Kori depended on him to explain the ways of America and now he felt, sort of, protective around her. He was just looking after her, it had nothing to do with jealousy, I mean, why on Earth would he be jealous, its not like he liked her. More than friend that is. No, Richard was merely taking care of her, there were alot of bad people out here and he just wanted Kori to end up with one of the good ones, namely someone who'd take care of her and adore her the way she deserved. Somone who'd love her with all his heart and never let anything bad happen to her, someone like him. Not literally speaking of course, just someone **like **him, not actually him. Richard just, didn't want to share her. He knew it was stupid and he shouldn't feel this way but it was the truth, and seeing her with another guy would simply be unbearable. This was only because she was his best friend, nothing else.

"Richard? Are you well?" Kori's voice broke Richard's train of thought and he found himself staring at her worried face. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful?

"Yeah, I'm fine." He managed, putting on a reluctant smile and returning to his now cold food. Kori continued to look at him, his discomfort was obvious and she did not like to see him sad.

"I met a boy called Xavier while retrieving my lunch, are you acquainted with him?" She continued persistently, trying desperately to get his attention.

"Sure are, nice guy, if you like cocky pricks with hidden agendas." Richard replied, unable to keep the venom from his voice. Kori had never heard him speak with such contempt and she wondered if she'd done something wrong.

"Richard, are you-"

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it." He said forcefully, trying with all his might not to lose it and tell Kori never to speak to Xavier again. He glanced upwards and what he saw nearly tore his heart in two. Kori was looking at him with a mixture of hurt and betrayal and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Kori..." He reached out for her but she turned away and spoke softly.

"Do not attempt to comfort me Richard, I know when I am not wanted." The way her voice cracked and seemed to bubble over with emotion made Richard's eyes prick and he watched as she stood up, a single, glistening tear sliding down her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rushing through the cafetaria, Kori tried not to let the tears fall but, to no avail. They trailed down her face, blurring everything till the world seemed nothing but a swirling mist of dull colours that smothered her till breathing was so difficult she had to stop. Grasping the wall she slid to her knees and sobbed till her eyes stung and her throat was horse.

"Kori?" Almost screaming in surprise she looked up with uncertainty at the boy in front of her. Assuming that it was Richard she prepared to tell him that his presence was not only undesirable but unwanted. Opening her mouth she paused when she saw Xavier looking down at her in concern.

"I saw you running out the cafetaria and followed." He smiled softly and kneeled down beside her, chestnut eyes fixed on her own.

"I'm sorry, you did not need to, I am fine, there is merely something in my eye." Kori managed, trying to smile reassuringly but ending up choking back another sob.

"C'mon now, theres no need to lie. Is there anything I can do to help?" She noticed Xavier still hadn't asked her what was wrong and for that, she was thankful. So thankful, in fact, that she ended up collapsing into his arms and hugging him for dear life. He felt so warm and steady that she just sunk into his chest and didn't let go for at least five minutes.

"Kori..." Xavier said softly, pulling her upward so they were face to face. Looking at her earnestly he used his thumb to wipe away her tears, fingers lingering on her delicate face. Then before she knew it, Kori was leaning forward and in one swift movement, caught his lips in a kiss.

* * *

Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. It was heart wrenching to write but I had to do it. Do you hate me? I wouldXD Tell me all about it my dear friends, Kate would sincerely like to know. Ewww, 3rd person makes me sound creepy.


	7. Wrong impression

Ugh, my brothers been sick for a couple of days and we are about 10Mbs away from being completely out of internet time. Fantastic. Anyways, sorry to leave you hanging, I know how annoying that can be. Sooooooo, without further complications, heres the next chapter. The normal apologies apply.

**Last time:** We meet Toni Monetti (A.K.A: Argent) in a little more depth and Kori tries to start a converstion about Xavier with Richard. His temper flares and Kori ends up running off in tears. Who will be there to comfort her?

**This chapter:** Richard finds Kori and Xavier; Kori freaks out; somebody ends up unconcious and a little bit of everything else.

**Comic book names:**

Robin: Richard grayson

Starfire: Kori Anders

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Raven: Rachel Roth

Cyborg: Victor stone

Speedy: Roy Harper

Aqualad: Garth

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Kidflash: Wally West

Argent: Toni Monetti

Chesire: Jade Nguyen

Jericho: Joe Wilson

Terra: Tara Markov

Arella: Angela Roth

Madame Rouge: Ms. De Mille

Slade: Mr. Wilson

**My names:**

Red X: Xavier Red

Kitten: Kitten Moth

Jinx: Jen Xing

Blackfire: Kim Anders

Trigon: Tristen Roth

* * *

It was hard to say exactly why Kori's kiss with Xavier felt so incredibly wrong. As his hand ran through her crimson locks and lips moved softly against her own, the kiss was anything but repulsive, yet, she felt like it was a lie. Maybe it was because they'd only just met and she hardly knew him? He could be a drug addict for all she knew, or he could have a girlfriend! Very unlikely but you can never be too careful. Maybe it was because she knew the kiss was a sham? Merely revenge upon Richard whose words had hurt more than any weapon. Or maybe it was because Kori had finally realised that there was only one person who she really wanted to kiss? That the boy she really wanted to be with was the one that pushed her to this in the first place? Whatever the reason, Kori knew the kiss was wrong and the familiar feeling of fear began to bubble up inside her as memories flooded her brain, like a tsunami of terror. There were those faces again, leering, ugly faces that laughed harshly at her pleading, that found humour in her pain, and their rough, careless hands that slid over her body like deadly serpents, making her scream in terror. Blinking furiously, she tried to block out the images, the horrendous memories of those awful days but, in the end, it was all too much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard careened around the corner, his brain and heart in a furious argument as he searched the school for Kori. How could he have been such an idiot? It wasn't Kori's fault that Xavier was such a sleazeball, how was she to know that his intentions were anything but kind? That was the thing, she didn't know, and now he might lose her all because of his inability to see Xavier as anything but a threat. Richard couldn't lose Kori, he just couldn't. She was the reason he woke up everyday with a smile on his face, she was the reason that he was happy again, she was the reason. Just the reason. Besides, it not like she was flirting with Xavier, she was just being Kori, stunning, innocent Kori. I mean, they were best friends, if she liked X she surely would've told him because thats what -

Coming to an abrupt halt, Richard felt like someone had stabbed his heart with a jagged piece of glass, twisting it painfully slow until his breathing became ragged gasps. There, in front of him, was possibly the most agonising image of his life. Kori, propped up against the wall, was locked in a passionate embrace with Xavier.

It broke Richard's heart.

Once again he felt his eyes prick and he turned away, the sight was etched into his mind and he felt like vomiting. Too much was the sight of Kori with another guy; with Xavier. Too much were the feelings of hurt, betrayal, longing, jealousy and rage that grew inside of him, threatening to erupt from within, to spill out in such a way that no-one would be safe. Why did he feel this way? Why? He couldn't fall for her, no, there was no possible way. It hadn't even been a week! You can't just...she couldn't have...there was no way that...it just wasn't possible. He was not in love with Kori. No. These feelings were natural, Richard was only worried about his best friend. His beautiful, smart, funny, intriguing, amazing, bewitching, enticing best friend.

"No!" Kori's desperate scream brought Richard back to the present and he swivelled around to see her pushing away Xavier, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't...you can't..." She whimpered again as Xavier fell back in surprise. Getting up on shaky legs she seemed to realise Richard was there for the first time and it only seemed to make her cry more. Sobbing, she stumbled to her right and almost fell when Richard caught her. She pulled away but didn't get far.

"Kori! Shhhh, shhhhh, its O.K, your safe now." Richard said, grabbing her wrist lightly and tugging her into him. She struggled at first, pounding her fists on his chest but eventually she collapsed into his warm embrace. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, it was like Richard was Kori's lifeline, the only thing keeping her afloat.

"Shhhhhh, its O.K." He soothed, burying his face in her hair as she shook against him, choked sobs seeming to echo around the empty corridor. Meanwhile, Xavier stood there looking utterly bewildered.

"Dude, is she-"

"What the hell did you do?" Richard snarled, cutting Xavier off mid-sentence with a look that would've made a plant wilt.

"Hey, she kissed me so don't try to blame me for her little freak out." He raised his hands in the air in a gesture of innocence and Richard felt rage building up inside him again.

"Don't even pretend to be the victim here you bastard," Richard seethed, "you can't tell me that Kori is in this state because of nothing." He clutched her protectively and didn't even try to keep his emotions at bay. Xavier had been a thorn in his side for years and this was the last straw.

"Oh come on! I didn't do a thing, right Kori?" X cried, looking at a still whimpering Kori for confirmation but she seemed unable to talk.

"Don't you dare talk to her!" Richard growled, then, pushing Kori to the side, he strode towards Xavier, anger raging in his arctic eyes and with a swift punch to the face, X was sprawled on the ground, unconcious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What have I done? _

Treading lightly down the linoleum floor, Kori looked at Richard searchingly but his face remained impassive, azure eyes fixed straight ahead.

_Because of me, Xavier is in hospital._

"The principal will see you two in a few minutes." The receptionist said coldly, frowning with obvious scorn at the two teenagers. She obviously assumed this was just another stupid fight over another stupid girl.

_Because of me, Richard could be expelled._

Sitting down numbly, Kori opened her mouth to speak then closed it when she realised there was nothing she could say that would make this situation any better.

_This whole thing is because of me._

"Mr. Wilson will see you now." The receptionist gestured flippantly at the door, placing the phone back in its holder. Trying as hard as she could not to burst into tears, Kori stood up automatically and glanced at Richard. He seemed intent on avoiding all eye contact and Kori couldn't believe that, less than an hour ago, he'd been cradling her in his arms and whispering reassuring things in her ear, like she was the most important person Earth. For a second she'd actually let herself believe that Richard may've liked her more than a friend, I mean, he knocked Xavier unconcious for Christ's sake, and he'd acted in such an unbelievably unlike Richard way, practically oozing jealousy from every pore. Then again, Kori got the feeling he didn't really like Xavier in the first place, it was probably just a chance to get one in on an old enemy. Why did she hope it wasn't?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slipping through the door, the tension between her and Richard was so unbearable that Kori could scarcely breathe. She wanted so bad for everything to be all right. So, in a last minute attempt to make peace, she grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly. Richard came to a stop and he turned to look at her with a quizzical frown.

Thats when Kori caught sight of the man in front of her.

* * *

Hmmmm, I wonder who this Mr. Wilson is? Please be sure to slap yourself if you don't know XD Anyway, sorry about the lack of fluffiness in this chapter but I'm not exactly in a fluffy mood (thanks Michelle, you little hypocrite, I hope you're reading this). Despite lack of romance though, how was it? I'm trying to keep suspense up but all I really want to do is lock them in a cupboard or something; ahhh, wouldn't that be sweet. Be sure to review!


	8. Déjà Vu

Wow. Almost two months. I am so ashamed its really quite sad. Every time I've come my time has been occupied flirting outrageously on MSN / My bad. BUT, now that the object of my affections is mine, I'm back! Since the next chapter will be at the beach, you can bet im going to be writing up a storm, this one taking so long was a complete one-off so please be forgiving :) Anyway, this chapter is probably going to be might confusing but all will be revealed eventually. Hope you enjoy and sorry!

**Last time:** Richard found Kori and Xavier making out in the hall but got the wrong impression and ended up punching X out, they end up in Wilson's office.

**This time:** Kori meets Wilson and gets some serious de ja vu (stupid spelling), goes to visit Richard at home and more questions arise :)

**Comic book names:**

Robin: Richard grayson

Starfire: Kori Anders

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Raven: Rachel Roth

Cyborg: Victor stone

Speedy: Roy Harper

Aqualad: Garth

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Kidflash: Wally West

Argent: Toni Monetti

Chesire: Jade Nguyen

Jericho: Joe Wilson

Terra: Tara Markov

Arella: Angela Roth

Madame Rouge: Ms. De Mille

Slade: Mr. Wilson

**My names:**

Red X: Xavier Red

Kitten: Kitten Moth

Jinx: Jen Xing

Blackfire: Kim Anders

Trigon: Tristen Roth

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ah, Richard, how lovely to see you again, I hope I find you in good health?"

His voice was cold and harsh, slicing through the air like a razor-sharp knife, each word tinged with malice, a twisted smile playing on his lips.

"I see you've got another with you this time, a new student?"

Hate seemed to emanate from his every pore, enveloping the room.

"Apparently, my dear, you are the cause of this unfortunate incident?"

His left eye seemed to pierce through her skin, making her feel completely exposed. Why did he ask these questions when he obviously knew the answers?

"Perhaps you should sit down, you look like you've seen a ghost." Blinking rapidly, Kori returned to the present, her heart rate increasing rapidly. Why did this man make her mind reel? Her insides twist? His face seemed like something from a dream; a nightmare. That eye, so cold...so empty, like a steely grey abyss that swallowed her whole. This man...he was no ordinary man, no ordinary person.

"Kori! Kori whats wrong!" Kori swayed dangerously, barely hearing Richard's voice. Everything seemed to slow down, the whole room pulsating in time to her own heart. Mr. Wilson's face distorted sickeningly and for a split second it looked like he was wearing a mask, a horribly familiar mask. Bringing a hand slowly to her face, Kori felt overwhelmingly lethargic, her arm moving at a snail's pace. Turning her head slowly, she saw Richard reaching for her, his mouth moving without making a sound.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, a single shimmering tear slipping from her misted jade eyes.

Thats when she fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard slammed his fist into the punch bag with unsuppressed rage, hearing a satisfying rip as the fabric tore and stuffing spilled out like vomit. Breathing hard he analysed the skin over his knuckles with disgust as scarlet blood slowly oozed out, trailing down his arm like a venemous snake. He wanted, no, **needed, **to be stronger, needed to be in control. Bleeding wasn't strength, it was an exposition of weakness, he couldn't show pain, he wouldn't. With another painful thrust of his arm, Richard sent the punchbag reeling, wincing as his red raw skin tore again. This monotonous cycle had continued for over an hour so it was no wonder Richard was exhausted, every attack upon the punchbag had been issued with such hate, such ferocity, that it was a miracle he was still standing.

"Master Grayson, there is a young lady at the door who wishes to speak with you." Came a thick English accent from the opposite side of the room. Starting, Richard turned to see William standing in the doorway, stiff posture and pointed face giving him an air of disapproving superiority.

"Oh. Did you catch her name?" Richard asked, knowing perfectly well who it was.

"No. Master Grayson, have you realised that your hand is bleeding?"

"Yeah...I'll go now." He mumbled, taking a swift drink from his water bottle before tossing it to the side; he wasn't reknown for his cleanliness.

"Perhaps I should retreive the first aid kit?" William asked, looking at Richard's hand with disgust, there was no way he was cleaning up somebody elses blood form the floor.

"No, its O.K., I'll just, yeah..." Trailing off Richard walked past William into the corridor, rubbing his eyes lethargically, he hadn't realised how exhausted he was. Turning the corner he could've sworn he heard someone mumble "idiot"; William never had been his favourite person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Biting her lip nervously, Kori looked searchingly at the large Oak door in front of her; shouldn't Richard be out by now? After today's events she would understand if he never wanted to see her again. She had caused so much trouble, so much unnecessary pain that she could scarcely look at herself in the mirror without feeling repulsed. Kori just wished she could turn back time and makes things right, especially with-

"Richard!" Starting in surprise, Kori stumbled ever so slightly before regaining her composure as Richard grasped her arms tightly. Looking up at his face, she saw him blush before withdrawing his hands quickly.

"Uh, Kori, hey. Good to see you're O.K. Look, I'm kind of busy so maybe you should..." Trailing off Richard refused to meet her eyes, and stared resolutely at his feet.

"Richard, please, I have come to apologise." Kori said softly, trying desperately to catch his eye.

"Don't worry about it, theres nothing to apologise about, you obviously like Xavier and-"

"Xavier! Richard, I kissed Xavier because I thought you no longer wanted me as a friend, he was merely a distraction that I wish had never occurred." Kori said honestly, moving her hand as if to comfort him but letting it drop to her side as Richard finally met her eyes. There was something in them that made her feel completely exposed, made her feel lost. There was something else there though, something unreadable, an emotion Kori couldn't quite place.

"Did you visit him? Is he O.K.?" He asked softly, referring to Xavier who had been taken to the nurse's office shortly after Richard knocked him out.

"I did visit him but he was not all that grateful for my company," Kori smiled lightly, trying to ease some of the tension, "his injuries were minor, the nurse said he would have to refrain from strenuous excercise for a while but everything else was fine." Turning his head away, Richard was glad he hadn't caused anything more serious, even if he did dislike Xavier.

"He also wished for me to tell you that he was sorry about Danielle and that you were even now." Kori said slowly, trying to gouge Richard's reaction. He glanced at her with a hint of surprise on his features.

"Xavier said that?"

"Yes. Richard, may I enquire about this Danielle? Please, she is a friend?" Kori asked curiously, not wanting to be obtrusive but still dying to know.

"Kori...maybe another time." He sighed, leaning against the doorframe tiredly.

"Oh. I see you are tired so I shan't intrude much longer. I just came to say I am sorry, for everything, and if it pleases you, I shall no longer be a part of your life." Turning around, Kori felt tears prick in her eyes, Richard was better off without her, she was nothing but trouble. Taking a step forward she felt him come up behind her.

"Kori, what are you doing?"

"I do not belong here." She whispered, bowing her head and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you do." Turning her around he smiled softly, pulling her into a hug. Something felt different about this hug though, something had changed. They could both feel it, a sort of building tension. Pulling away, Kori looked at Richard, confusion written all over her face. What was going on? His arms still wrapped around her, Richard stared at Kori, caught up in the intense jade green of her gaze. Then before they knew what was happening, their faces moved closer. Kori's eyes closed and she felt herself tilting her head, she could feel his warm breath, so close, so -

"Master Grayson, telephone."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aahhhhhhh! Don't you just hate me :D Since I'm in a ridiculously good mood, feel free to be critical, constructive preferred :)


	9. Trapped

oO I got up at 8:30am this morning just so I could get on the computer and finally update, why is the rugby on at such ridiculous times! My eyes are practically glued together, typing without seeing is really very hard. Thankfully though, I finished the chapter, sorry that the description, etc gets progressively worse as you read down, my brain just refuses to work at such an unjust hour. Anyway, sorry for the delay, my brothers rugby season has finished which is seriously bad news for me considering the fact that I only got on when he went to games and practice. Now the only time I'll get on is when he watched T.V...not good.

**Last time:** We were introduced to Mr. wilson and Kori experienced some serious Déjà Vu, fainting in his presence. Afterwards, Kori visits Richard at home and after a small conversation they're on the verge of having a very intimate moment when Willaim interrupts.

**This time:** Kori runs off and gets into trouble, Richard talks with Bruce.

**Comic book names:**

Robin: Richard grayson

Starfire: Kori Anders

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Raven: Rachel Roth

Cyborg: Victor stone

Speedy: Roy Harper

Aqualad: Garth

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Kidflash: Wally West

Argent: Toni Monetti

Chesire: Jade Nguyen

Jericho: Joe Wilson

Terra: Tara Markov

Arella: Angela Roth

Madame Rouge: Ms. De Mille

Slade: Mr. Wilson

**My names:**

Red X: Xavier Red

Kitten: Kitten Moth

Jinx: Jen Xing

Blackfire: Kim Anders

Trigon: Tristen Roth

* * *

They say it's easy to fall in love, easy to embrace the realisation of your more than platonic feelings for another. Then again, they also say television rots your brain. What people say and what is an actual reality can be completely different things. Take Kori for instance, it wasn't like she was a pessimist, a slave to the whole 'glass is half empty' philosophy, not in the slightest. Yet, underneath all the laughs, underneath the smile, what hope she'd accumulated though the years concerning the discovery of her one true love was gone. To her, the possibility of a relationship was all but a fabled reality, she refused to acknowledge that maybe somewhere, somewhere near, love was just waiting for her acceptance, for her belief. Even if she did open her heart, though, she needed to trust, not only in her partner but in herself, and trust, no matter how willingly it was given to her, was not something that she would issue in a hurry again.

That's why she ran.

Ran so hard and swift it felt like her body would implode. Ran away from Richard, from his pompous butler, his warm embrace, his everything. She didn't want to feel like this, like she had no control. She needed stability, she needed to be alone, but at the same time, she needed him so badly it hurt. It hadn't even been a week and he was already her best friend, her rock, ands that's why it was so hard. Kori had Richard for support, but when he was the cause of the problem, there was no escape. Swerving sharply down a dank alley, she let her legs give way, and her back slipped down the rugged croncete wall with a desperate gasp for air. Pulling her knees up to her chest she let her head fall, radiant crimson locks spilling down her legs like a velvet waterfall. It felt like an hour had passed before she raised her head again, hearing a faint crack nearby. The sun had slowly and silently made its way across the sky with tired resignation, the beautiful turquoise background of the sky slowly melting into a faded pink, the clouds now resplendent in brilliant bronzes and vivid violets. The hills in the distance seemed like cardboard cut outs, 2-D backdrops that could be pushed over with a flick of the wrist and the alley, which hadn't seemed at all imposing minutes before, was suddenly sinister and eerie, shapes rearing out of the shadows.

"All righ' love?" Suddenly a solid shape rose from behind a neighbouring trash can, a stench following the figure like a doting pet. Jumping, Kori scrambled back to a standing position, watching the man with fearful eyes. He was grinning toothlessly at her, long scraggly beard protuding from his chin like greyed seaweed. He was wearing an old beanie over what she suspected was a bald head and his wrinkled, dirty face gave her the impression that he had aged a great deal over a short period. His clothing was a collection of faded rags and a pungent wool blanket was draped over his shoulders, undoubtedly his only source of warmth.

"I am fine, excuse me" gently pushing past him, Kori felt her heart beating fiercely, this situation was familiar in the worst way. She felt a hand land lightly on her shoulder and she flinched, spinning around see a different man leering at her, his face nearly a replica of the others, though his features slightly distorted, sunken eyes wandering all over her body.

"Leaving so soon?" He slurred, the stench of alcohol making Kori blanch. Shrugging his hand off she didn't nother to dignify his question with a reply. Turning once again she almost ran into another man, this one slightly younger than the others but with the same acohol ridden breath. When Kori saw the hungry look in his cold grey eyes she knew she needed to get out, fast. Shoving the younger man surprisingly hard, she ran past him only to be tackled from behind. Her face making contact with the jagged gravel she cried out in pain, feeling a particularly sharp shard of rock slice into the skin on her cheek.

"Get. Off. NOW!" Summoning all of her strength, Kori screamed with fury, feeling her body fill with a power she'd never experienced. She wasn't going to let this happen again, she wasn't go to be their entertainment, their fun. This ended now. Wrenching herself around she lashed out viciously with her hands, hoping beyond hope that she'd manage to hurt him. Feeling her hands make contact with bare flesh she was surprised to hear the man yell out, apparently she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. Feeling his vicelike grip on her hips loosen, Kori took her chance to wriggle out from his hold, kicking out violently to give her more time. Once again she heard the man issue a shriek of pain but she didn't stop to see if he was coming after her. Unfortunately she'd managed to forget the other two men lurking, by the time she saw them in front of her, it was too late. The sun had sunk so low below the mountains that the figures were indescernable, all she knew was that they were there and they were angry. Kori knew they were too much yet she felt her muscles seize up and as the man she'd previously attacked rose up from the ground she found herself trapped. There was nothing to do but scream and pray to God that someone heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"William is a liar! Me and Kori were just talking, nothing else. Now that we've got that over with, can I please go? I need to find Kor- um, Corsica! Yeah, I need to find Corsica on the map for history." Pacing up and down the hall with an impatient expression written all over Richard's face. Bruce didn't call often but when he did their conversations were usually strained and irregularly polite, it didn't help that William had blabbed to Bruce about Kori having come to visit. Apparently William had gone so far as to say that they were 'kanoodling' in full public view...the bastard. It wasn't that Richard didn't want Bruce to know about Kori, she was his best friend and he wasn't the least bit ashamed of her, it was just...Bruce had some pretty harsh views on relationships whilst he was still high school. He thought a girlfriend would be nothing more than a distraction and that his duty was to his studies. A load of crap if Richard had ever heard it.

"Talking? Richard, if I know you, which I do, the only time you talk with a girl is when you're trying to seduce them." Groaning, Richard tried not to lose his temper.

"Kori is my friend, nothing more, not that you'd understand anything about friends considering the fact that you have none." He muttered in reply, letting his voice take on a harsher note than previously intended.

"Have you ever heard the term 'never look a gift horse in the mouth'? If you want to stay in Jump City I suggest you stop insluting me over the phone and learn some manners. Now, the reason for my call, and you will hear it, is that your principal called me, I think I at least deserve an explanantion." Groaning inwardly, Richard had managed to completely forget Mr. Wilson's threat to call Bruce. In fact, he'd managed to forget the whole incident completely; he didn't even know if he was suspended.

"Look, the guy had it coming to him and I just happened to be around when he went too far. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't happen again because you're going to break all ties with the girl that provoked your idiotic actions." Bruce didn't so much as tell him but order him, there was something about the tone of his voice that didn't leave any room for disagreement.

"Girl? What are you talking about? The guy was being an asshole so I punched him." Richard tried to bluff it, hoping that his voice didn't take on that high-pitched note that usually occurred when he lied.

"Don't lie Richard, its incredibly exasperating. Your principal said that if the girl hadn't taken responsibility for what happened you would've been expelled. The boy you hit, Xavier I think it was, also helped you out. Said something about you and that it wasn't your fault, you've been lucky." Richard inhaled sharply, did Bruce just say that Kori took the blame? She didn't tell him that.

"What did Wilson do to Kori? She hasn't been expelled has she?" He tried to hold them back but the urgency to understand the consequences was too much and as soon as they poured out, he regretted it.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said? You are no longer allowed to associate with this girl, whatever has happened to her no longer concerns you and the faster you accept this, the better." Suddenly, Richard felt himself being taken over my anger, his vivid eyes flashing dangerously.

"You have no right to tell me what to do! You have no parental claims, no proper ties to me; you are not my father! I'll see whoever the Hell I want to because its my life, and believe it or not, I know whats best for me, not you!" He was seething now, gripping the phone so hard his cuts opened again and blood started to seep through his skin. The subdued silence on the other end of the phone wasn't what Richard had expected, and he found himself waiting desperately for a reply.

"Richard," his voice was softer now, almost hurt, "I raised you from your parents death until you were old enough to want to escape my shadow. Do you not think I deserve at least one scrap of trust from you? Please, just this one favour for me, don't let this girl get in the way. Shes not worth it."

"Bruce...fine, O.K.? I won't get too involved with her, but theres no way I'm going to completely cut her out of my life. Good enough for you?"

"Absolutely fine. Goodbye Richard and please, no more dramatics."

"Yeah, bye, whatever." Placing the cordless phone back in its holder he stared at the door in front of him with an irresolute expression. If he went after Kori, and found her, he would almost certainly end up doing something stupid, but if he didn't, she might do something stupid. Sighing, he turned away and wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his hand. For now, she could handle it on her own, he needed to study.

* * *

Uh-oh, whats gonna happen to Kori? That, I haven't actually decided but worry not! I'll eventually get it on paper (or computer) :D Anyway, did you like it/hate it/love it/despise me for my constant cliffhangers? Don't lag on the review front, they're like little drops of heaven for my artistic soul...wait, what? 


	10. Unknown strengths

Woo! Michelle let me come round to her house just so I could update this very rushed piece of literature I managed last night. I can't be stuffed with the usual pleasantries so I won't annoy you...for now. Ooh, just remembered, I recently realised that being a good author means replying to your reviews so those that write something particularly interesting or those who give me tips shall find themselves a most enjoyable PM from moi. Without fruther adue, here it is:

**Last time:** Kori runs off and gets into trouble with a few homeless men in a dark alley and Richard gets a talking to from Bruce.

**This time: **Kori fights to survive while Rachel's talk to Garfield is interrupted by a mysterious explosion.

**Comic book names:**

Robin: Richard grayson

Starfire: Kori Anders

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Raven: Rachel Roth

Cyborg: Victor stone

Speedy: Roy Harper

Aqualad: Garth

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Kidflash: Wally West

Argent: Toni Monetti

Chesire: Jade Nguyen

Jericho: Joe Wilson

Terra: Tara Markov

Arella: Angela Roth

Madame Rouge: Ms. De Mille

Slade: Mr. Wilson

**My names:**

Red X: Xavier Red

Kitten: Kitten Moth

Jinx: Jen Xing

Blackfire: Kim Anders

Trigon: Tristen Roth

* * *

"Quite a catch ain't she fellas?" The man leered, cupping Kori's chin in his calloused hands, ashen bloodshot eyes inspecting her face like it was a prime cut of meat.

"Reckon she looks like one of 'em super models Rob" chuckled the one gripping her right arm before a horrible cough racked his whole body, haggard face twisting in pain.

"A beauty all right" the man in front of her spoke again, trailing a decaying finger down her cut cheek.

"Do not touch me!" Kori hissed, unable to do anything in her defence due to the fact that the other two men had restrained her arms and legs, leaving her completely helpless. This 'Rob', she assumed, was the leader of the pack and the one doing most of the talking. Due to the lack of light she couldn't quite place which man he was but she guessed he'd been the younger one who had been the recipient of her previously violent actions to get free.

"Touch you? I got a lot more in store for you than that girly" he grinned evilly, his hand making its way down the curve of her hip to the top button of her jeans.

"No! Please!" Kori whimpered, finally losing her mental stability and feeling tears gather in her tired eyes, she couldn't handle this.

"C'mon doll, we just wanna get to know you a 'lil better" one of the men restraining her arms said soothingly, stroking the palm of her hand like she was a little child.

"Please, I will not tell anyone about this if you just let me go" Kori pleaded as Rob started to unbuckle his tattered belt, indulgent smirk plastered across his horrid face.

"You ain't gonna tell anybody about this ever, because once we're done with you..." he slid a finger across his neck, tongue lolling out in a revolting impression. Eyes widening, Kori had had no idea about the extent of their intentions, she'd merely assumed they'd 'have their fun' and release her, but now...she was in more danger than she'd ever imagined.

"If you dare lay another finger on me you will go to prison and there you shall rot for the extent of your days!" She flashed, letting the feeling of defeat drain away as she regained her previous fire, anger bubbling up inside her like molten lava. These people, these men, were filth. They did not deserve to look at her this way, to assume her body would be theirs until they were satisfied. They deserved nothing but pain, such probing agony that death itself would be a welcome release.

"Oh dear," Rob sneered, his repugnant face moving so close to hers that she could almost taste the acohol on his breath, "looks like I'm touching you, but where are the cops? Thats right, they ain't comin'!" His hand landed roughly on her upper thigh, inching up slowly like a disease ridden spider. Kori watched his face with such contempt, such hatred it felt like her eyes were on fire. This was the last straw. Emitting a shriek of utter fury, she felt her skin tingle with heat, anger rising in her gleaming eyes as her body filled with raw power. She had never felt such strength, such life, and she didn't intend to let the moment pass.

"Burn" she whispered, before the alley exploded into brilliant green light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting her pen flick across the paper with ease, Rachel's face was one of utmost concentration. Despite her perfect grades in nearly all of her subjects, she never felt like what she produced was good enough, there was always need for improvement.

"Rachel! Garfields on the phone!" Her mother called, the horribly blatant sound of suggestiveness in her tone. Rachel had, time and time again, informed her mother than Garfield was nothing more than a friend but she refused to keep the triumphant smirk off her face whenever he dropped by unexpectantly. It drove Rachel to the brink of insanity.

"Coming!" She yelled in reply, fighting the urge to race to the phone, what a kick her mum would've got out of that. Peering in the mirror for a split second, Rachel was surprised to see a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Shrugging it off as mere conincidence she treaded down the carpet toward her smiling mother. Shooting her a 'don't you say a word' look, she snatched up the phone in time to her Garfield humming the last lines of 'The Simpsons' showtune. It was almost adorable, in a goofy way.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! Hey! Did you hear about Richard and Kori?" Garfield asked, his exuberant tone surprisingly soothing. It was funny how casual they were over the phone, he actually called quite often, almot daily, and, despite her indifferent attitude toward him at school, Rachel quite enjoyed their little chats. Usually they talked about nothing in particular, maybe schoolwork or what was going on with their friends, somehow it was easier for her to talk to him when they weren't face to face. Something about being in his presence made her slightly...out of character. I mean, she generally wasn't the most cheerful person, but when Garfield was around she seemed to seize up and get all defensive, those amazing green eyes of his made Rachel feel like she had something to hide. Thats why the telephone was so useful, she could just be normal around him, just be her and their relationship was alot stronger because of it.

"I heard something about Richard punching Xavier out but I just dismissed it as a petty rumour, whats happened? Did they finally get together?" Rachel asked, eager to know whether the pair had finally accepted their feelings, their whole "I'm not the dating type" act was getting spectacularly tiresome when they were obviously completely besotted with one another.

"You're not gonna believe this but Richard did kick X's ass, something to do with X trying to seduce Kori, my source was pretty sketchy but it sounded pretty damn hilarious." Rachel could almost see him grinning at the phone, ever since Xavier had wiped out Garfield in a friendly game of football there had been a lot of suppressed anger on Gar's part. This bit of gossip probably made his day.

"Seriously? Whatever happened to Richard's cool temper? I distinctly remember him saying violence was pointless...I hope he didn't get expelled."

"Koris a pretty special chick, I don't blame Richard for wanting her for himself. Anyway, from what I've heard, it sounds like she got in more trouble than him, so I wouldn't worry, though I'm sure Wilson jumped at the chance to kick him out. So, um, the reason I called - and it doesn't matter if you don't want to - I was just wondering...well, if, maybe, you'd, uh..." trailing off, Garfield seemed to be having serious problems emitting the specific words he was aiming for. His voice had taken on an extrememly uncomfortable tone and for some reason, Racehl could feel her heart speeding up in such an unfamiliar show of expectancy she didn't know what to do.

"Are you O.K.?" She managed to ask, trying hard not to let her voice portray any trace of hopefulness...why did she feel like this?

"Uh, have you heard of the dance this Monday?" Garfield mumbled, making Rachel's eyes widen considerably, usually she'd be ready with a snarky remark on how stereotypical school dances were, fashioned by a generation of souless cheerleaders bent on the seclusion of those with an I.Q. of over 25, but for some reason, she didn't.

"Yeah but I don't have a dress and no-ones asked me, so..." feeling her cheeks heat up, Rachel could scarcely believe how forward she sounded, twirling the phone cord around her finger anxiously.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you and I could -" Glancing momentarily at the window facing lower Jump City, Rachel suddenly dropped the phone as a huge explosion rocked the foundations of her house. Regaining her blance she saw a glorious green light pouring out from an isolated alley, prosperous coils of smoke rising slowly. It slowly faded, sputtering slightly before it completely disappeared, desperate screams of pains still echoing through the streets.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Returning from her momentary lapse of concentration, Rachel hastily picked up the phone, eyes still fixed on the now dim alley.

"Sorry Garfield, something weird just happened...I have to go, see you." Placing the receiver down firmly, Rachel hurried down the stairs, not quite sure what she was doing.

"Are you O.K. sweetheart? Thats got to be the biggest earthquake I've ever felt!" Her mother exclaimed, almost excitedly, placing the remaining fragments of one of their old china mugs in the trash. Rachel didn't even bother to reply, only managing a strange frown before she raced out the front door. Inexplicably, she felt drawn to that light, it seemed so familiar yet she had never seen anything like it. Breathing hard she sped around the corner finally reaching the alley's entrance, why she wasn't afraid she hadn't the slightest clue.

"Hello?" She called softly, unable to see further than a delapidated carboard box, covered in scraps of material. Treading in softly she let out a shriek of horror as her foot hit something soft. Looking down she saw a man lying at odd angles, his eyes unblinkig and cold. He appeared to be breathing but no other signs of life were present and Rachel could see that his skin was covered in red raw blisters.

"Rachel?" Swivelling around with an agility she didn't think possible, she almost sighed in relief. There, standing shakily was Kori, her clothes covered in dirt and a nasty cut across her cheek. There was something different about her though, it was almost as if she was glowing, a faint green light emanating from somewhere within. Could she be responsible for this?

"Oh my God Kori, what happened?" Rachel asked, watching as she stumbled closer, barely able to stand. "My house is close, come on, you need help." She instructed, letting Kori rest against her shoulder as they emerged into the dim glow of the crescent moon. Rachel didn't know what had happened, or why, but one thing was for sure. Life was never going to be dull with Kori around.

* * *

So...do you still hate me:D Remember, interesting reviews get 'interesting' replies, heh heh


	11. A beautiful talent

Omg, I actually updated early this time. BAM! My dear brother is at prizegiving and I've had all afternnon to come up with this deliciously fun peice of writing. I hear that the TTs movie premiered in America today which completely sucks for me because NZ is probably NEVER going to get it and I'll end up ruining it for myself my reading what happens. I already know some seriously juicy gossip. Hehe.

Anyway, I got alot of reviews for my last chapter and I really want to thank you for that, you guys are just unbelievably awesome :D

Wolftriplex - I was unable to answer yuor question over a PM so I'll tell you here. The reason why I pdate so late, besides my initial laziness, is that this is my brother's computer and the only time I get on is when he has rugby. Unfortunately, the rugby season has (it brings a tear to my eye) FINISHED sob so now I get on maybe twice a week for like an hour. It completely sucks and I apologise profusely for it.

**Last time:** Kori was trapped in an alley with 3 grown men, could the situation be any worse? Then she got angry and something weird happened. Rachel was on the verge of being asked to the dance my Garfield when she saw and explosion and rushed out to find Kori.

**This time:** Rachel takes Kori to her place and we learn about another of her skills. Richard texts and ends up angry at himself, Kori goes home.

**Comic book names:**

Robin: Richard grayson

Starfire: Kori Anders

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Raven: Rachel Roth

Cyborg: Victor stone

Speedy: Roy Harper

Aqualad: Garth

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Kidflash: Wally West

Argent: Toni Monetti

Chesire: Jade Nguyen

Jericho: Joe Wilson

Terra: Tara Markov

Arella: Angela Roth

Madame Rouge: Ms. De Mille

Slade: Mr. Wilson

**My names:**

Red X: Xavier Red

Kitten: Kitten Moth

Jinx: Jen Xing

Blackfire: Kim Anders

Trigon: Tristen Roth

* * *

Ushering Kori into her room, Rachel garbled out a somewhat lacking reply to the question her mother had thrown at her. Closing the door abruptly on her bewildered face she thanked God once again for her mother's permission to purchase her most cherished lock that she clicked into place without hesitation. What had happened to Kori was, frankly, none of Angela's concerns.

"Over here, just lie down, I think I've got a med kit in her somewhere..." bustling around her room like a woman possessed, Rachel felt overcome by a sense of protectiveness. Seeing her new friend in this state, her new, kind, caring friend...it made her want to hurt someone.

"Thank you Rachel, I do not wish to be a burden..." Kori said softly, her eyes closed as her exhausted body practically melted into the bed, the extent of the day's turmoil finally taking its affect.

"Don't be stupid, you're hurt and I'm your friend, nothing more to it." Rachel said firmly, rifling through her shelves until her hand finally clasped what she had been searching for. Opening the sturdy white box engraved with a blood red cross, she pulled out some cotton wool buds and a small bottle containing a cloudy liquid that swirled and danced with grace as Rachel gave it a vigorous shake.

"I hope you don't mind but the ointment I'm going to use on your cuts isn't actually government approved, uh, its kind of my own creation..." Rachel blushed, she'd never really told anybody about her strange habit before. Ever since she'd been a young child she'd found that she had a special gift, she had the ability to heal. Growing up she'd experimented with a lot of flowers and herbs, using them to revive injured animals and on some of the nasty cuts she had received from her father. To be truthful and all, she was ashamed. Ashamed about how different she was, how much of a freak she must come across to others, so she hid the wonderful talent she had been granted.

"You make medicines? Glorious..." Kori mumbled, almost asleep as she heaved a large sigh, radiant crimson locks splayed across the pillow in such an unfamiliar burst of colour that Rachel's eyes hurt. _Glorious? Could her vocabulary be any more...out there?_ Shaking her head at Kori's choice of words, Rachel jumped as she felt her pocket vibrate insistently. Tugging at the cellphone placed firmly in her jean pocket she looked at the screen, suitably surprised at the arrival of a text considering the fact that she'd given her number out to approximately...5 people.

**Hey, in a horrible mood, thought maybe you could cheer me up with some dry humour? **

Trust Richard to spell everything correctly in a text, Rachel smiled lightly. At least she wasn't the only one obssessed with accurate grammar.

**Hey back, can't talk right now, just found Kori on the street, shes covered in scratches, something weird happened. See you later.**

Tapping the keys with surprising speed she heard the pleasant beep as the message sent, only really adding the bit in about Kori's scartches because she knew Richard would want to know, being completely and utterly in love with her and everything. Almost as soon as she'd sent the text she heard the phone blast into a symphony of aggravating ringing. _Figures._

"I'll be right back Kori, don't move" she sighed, opening the lock and diving for the phone before her mother even registered the incessant ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! Is she O.K.? What happened? Who did it - I'll kill them!" Not even bothering to draw breath Richard rambled on about how he'd rip her attacker to shreds.

"Richard, I'm only saying this as a friend. Shut up." Hearing him finally calm down, Rachel took the opportunity to present her case.

"Koris fine, shes in my room right now, pretty much asleep. As for what happened...I'm not sure. I'm getting the idea that some men attacked her in an alley. When I found her, I know this is going to sound stupid but...I think she was glowing. I saw a man on the ground and he was burnt all over, Richard, I think she did that." Waiting anxiously for him to reply, Rachel heard a sharp intake of breath and when he spoke again, she couldn't pinpoint his emotions.

"Oh my God...this is my fault, this whole thing is my fault," he breathed, "look, Rachel, I don't think I can handle this at the moment. Could you just...not tell her I called? Just call me if you find out anything else and...take care of her." Hearing his end of the line cut off, Rachel was surprised at what he had asked of her, something was definitely going on. Had he even been listening to what she said about Kori glowing? The only thing he seemed to have absorbed was that Kori got hurt and he wasn't there to protect her. Returning to her room with haste, she found Kori sitting on the bed with a slightly nervous expression on her face.

"You should be lying down Kori, you need rest" Rachel ordered rather than said, picking up the glass bottle and opening the lid with a few flicks of her wrist. Sitting down beside her on the bed she poured a little of the misty liquid onto a cotton wool bud, watching as the fluffy material absorbed the trickle of liquid with relish.

"I'm going to put some of this on your cheek, it may sting but it will help." Kori watched as the now soggy lump of white fluff neared her face in some trepidation, she trusted Rachel but wasn't really sure about the concept of home-made medicine. Wincing slightly as Rachel gently rubbed it across her cut, she let her eyes wander over the room, catching her reflection in the mirror. Was it just exhaustion or did her eyes seem brighter?

"Rachel, I wish to thank you but my parents will be curious as to my whereabouts. I am sorry for causing so much trouble, perhaps tomorrow I may purchase an ice cream at the beach for you?" Kori mumbled, getting uncertainly to her feet as Rachel chucked the wool bud into her trash with unearthly grace.

"Are you really sure you want to leave? Maybe you should go to the doctor, just in case" she said in reply, ignoring Kori's offer of a free ice cream.

"No, really, I am fine. It is just, would it be possible for me to get a ride? I do not want to be obtrusive but-"

"Its O.K., I understand, I'm sure mom won't mind." Rachel cut her off with a warm smile. As she lead her out of the room, Kori caught her reflection in the mirror again. Opening her mouth in surprise, she raised a hand to her face; the cut was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good bye Rachel, Mrs. Roth, I am excessively grateful for your hospitality. See you tomorrow!" Smiling happily, Kori watched as the car faded into darkness before she let the grin slide of her face.

"Where the Hell have you been!" Almost laughing at the expected welcome that greeted her as she entered her richly furnished house, Kori kicked off her shoes and replied in a slightly annoyed tone:

"I was at my friend's, perhaps you have heard of the term?" She was never usually this off colour to any of her family members but today was different.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little worm, I had to wash the dishes by myself because you weren't here. You are so selfish." Kim sneered, dark black locks falling into her exotic eyes like a curtain.

"Selfish! I do everything for our family while you waste your pathetic life away at home! Do not speak of selfish until you understand sacrifice." Kori spat, infuriated at Kim's neverending complaints. She had left school a year ago, determined to get ahead by getting a job early, unfortunately, she was too lazy to apply for any. Now she spent her days at home, lazing about and generally making Kori's life Hell. Running up the stairs, Kori slammed her door and flopped onto her bed. Grabbing a plush magenta pillow she shoved her face into it and let rip all of her excess emotions. All the anger, all the pain, all the sorrow came pouring out in a scream so heartfelt, so extreme that Kori got lost in that moment. Finally running out of breath she rolled over and stared at her roof, letting the past day's events catch up with her. Today was...close to being the worst day of her life. Close to, but not quite.

At least tomorrow would be spent with her friends, her wonderful friends who actually made her feel like she belonged. The beach in Mauritius had been beautiful, soft white sand and forever turquoise skys that contrasted so wonderfully with the jade green of the sea...it had been one of her favourite places on Earth. She just hoped the beach in Jump City was half as beautiful.

Letting her mind drift off into fantasies of tropical paradises, Kori felt her body numb and the sweet embrace of sleep envelop her tired limbs. Maybe tonight she wouldn't be plagued with nightmares consisting of agonising memories? Maybe tonight she would sleep easy? Maybe, but not likely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight filtered in through the windows like a river of radiance, illuminating Richard's room in such a way that sleep was impossible. Rolling over he groaned irritably, seeing William's stiff form in the doorway.

"Master Richard, I took it upon myself to open the curtains, your trip to the beach is in less than an hour so I suggest you get up" smirking slightly, he walked away, leaving Richard with a sour expression written all over his face.

"Bloody butler..." he mumbled, entangling his long legs from the sheets and letting them drop onto the cold floor without much enthusiasm. Looking at his watch his eyes widened considerably, it was already 10:30am, he never slept in that long. _Maybe its because you stayed up all last night worrying about Kori?_ Frowning, he made his way over to his chest of drawers lethargically, running a hand through his lustrous black locks.

Thats when it hit him.

This was the day he saw Kori in a bikini.

Suddenly the day didn't seem quite so imposing...

* * *

Heh heh, does anybody else think my ending lines were particularly humourous? YES! I get to write about the beach in my next chapter! I am going to have sooo much fun describing Kori in a bikini and Richard's reaction, so bloody awesome. Also, I've already got some stuff down for the next few chapters so you better believe I'll update as soon as possible. And my possible I mean as soon as my brothers gets whatever is stuck up his ass out. :D Review my dear friends and thou shalt be rewardeth! 


	12. Onward, to the beach!

Its 1:30a.m. in the morning and I'm so awake its not funny. Thats what you get for scoffing the remaining dregs of neopolitan ice cream before checking the expiration date. Not that would've mattered anyway, I still would've eaten it XD Anyway...yay! My brother's at a friend's 18th birthday so I've got the computer all to myself. Needless to say I downloaded the TTs movie and watched it like a billion times over. I won't ruin it for those who haven't seen it but...BEST MOVIE EVER. I am so sad.

Thankies to all my faithful reviewers, we're about to break 100! O.K., its on 99 now so the person who is lucky number 100 shall get (drumroll) uh...absolutely jack now that I think of it. Ooh, wait! A personal P.M.! Now, if that doesn't make you want to run screaming, you should definitely review. Anyway, reviewers, thats right. THANK YOU! I know I'm a seriously ungrateful host but you wouldn't believe how little time I have for this stuff. This is the first time I've gotten on ALL week. You guys are too awesome for words and this chapter goes out especially to you :D

**Last time:** Rachel takes Kori back to her house and uses some of her own, specially made, medicine to heal her cuts. Richard finds out about Kori's attack and blames himself. The next morning he wakes up and has a slightly dirty revelation XD

**This time:** Richard remembers past moments with Kori and we find out about his resolution. Karen takes Kori and Rachel to the beach (hooray!)

**Comic book names:**

Robin: Richard grayson

Starfire: Kori Anders

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Raven: Rachel Roth

Cyborg: Victor stone

Speedy: Roy Harper

Aqualad: Garth

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Kidflash: Wally West

Argent: Toni Monetti

Chesire: Jade Nguyen

Jericho: Joe Wilson

Terra: Tara Markov

Arella: Angela Roth

Madame Rouge: Ms. De Mille

Slade: Mr. Wilson

**My names:**

Red X: Xavier Red

Kitten: Kitten Moth

Jinx: Jen Xing

Blackfire: Kim Anders

Trigon: Tristen Roth

* * *

Kori in a bikini...almost as soon as the tempting thought had invaded Richard's bleary mind, it was forced out my his utter disgust at being so completely selfish. His best friend had gotten attacked last night and all he could do was envision her in a skimpy shred of fabric? Sick, **sick **boy. Flushing angrily he stumbled over to his chest of drawers and kneeled down, cringing at the painful cracking of his weary limbs. A night spent tossing from side to side, with brief intervals of sleep rendered hideous by menacing dreams of faceless, haunting men advancing on a helpless Kori had done nothing to restore him. After his brief conversation with Rachel the previous day, he'd walked purposefully toward the west wing of the house, intent on having a complete mental breakdown the moment he set foot in the orderly comforts of his room. It seemed though, God wasn't going to be so kind as to permit Richard's mind to forget it's problems by expanding into a surreal expanse of nothingness, to wander into the compelling grip of insanity where all thoughts were frozen and the only thing one could taste, smell, hear, see and feel was void. No, God was in no mood to be so magnanimous. Instead of his mind collapsing into a state of mental withdrawal like he had so wholly anticipated, he found hundreds of vivid images running through his head, bold colours and faces forcing him into a condition of acute awareness that made sleep nothing more than a laughable myth. Lying awkwardly on his bed he found the urge to laugh bubble up inside, a brilliant smile forcing its way onto his face. Maybe he was wrong, maybe God was allowing him to have a mental breakdown? Thats when he heard her infectious laugh in his head, the sound he so commonly associated with everything that was good in the world. Closing his eyes the images slowed down, colours arranging themselves into perfect formations of his friends. There Kori was, eyes sparkling as she fought to hold in another ripple of laughter. He could see Garfield slowing creeping up behind an unsuspecting Victor, abnormally large spider scurrying around his cupped hand purposelessly. Taking the utmost care not to drop the energetic arachnid on the floor he picked it up between two fingers and placed it on Victor's smooth head. Five seconds later the class erupted into raucous laughter as Victor screeched bloody murder, hands flailing every which way as the spider continued its way down the front of his face.

"Garfield I'm going to kill you!" He shrieked in such an unmanly way that Kori was practically on the floor in hysterics. She'd learnt early on that pranking was common between Garfield and Victor and was always highly amusing.

"Perhaps we should help him?" Kori gasped, looking at Richard, explosive giggles subsiding for a minute as she contemplated Victor's situation.

"I think its Gar we should be helping" he replied, as an irate Victor finally flung the spider from his head into Gar's waiting hands before making a lunge for the mischeivous, young boy.

"Get back here!" Victor yelled, speeding through the door after him. Kori's eyes danced with amusement, captivating smile lighting up her face.

"Bet you didn't pick Vic as an arachnophobic, huh?" Richard heard his voice laugh as Kori got to her feet shakily, turning to look at him her leg suddenly gave way and she collapsed. With lightning quick reflexes, Richard leapt up from his chair and caught Kori beneath the arms, pulling her upright as her scarlet locks flopped into her eyes with great alacrity. Blowing a particularly hindering strand out of the way with a small emission of air from her dangerously close lips, Kori's eyes widened at how close their faces were, Richard's arms still holding her steadily in place. Biting her lip she let her vivid green eyes wander down to the lower half of his face before she flushed and giggled gently.

"Uh, sorry" he heard himself mutter before loosening his grip and taking a step backwards. She was still flushed and seemed to be about to sit down when she abruptly darted forward and grasped him around the stomach in a secure hug. Feeling her sigh into his chest, Richard couldn't help but smile affectionately, he'd never been a particularly touchy-feely kind of guy but being around Kori changed that. Hearing a sudden blatant cough from the other side of the room, he realised that the whole class had fallen silent and everyone was staring at them. He noticed that Garfield and Victor had returned and were both grinning suggestively at him while Rachel smirked archly, the teacher sitting back in his chair, a resigned expression adorning his tired face, any interest he'd had in taming the class now departed. He guessed Kori, too, had realised how quiet it was and broke away from him, guilty countenance only seeming to egg the class on.

"Richard and Kori sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-" earning a swift, open-hand slap to the head from a petulant Rachel, Garfield yelped and shut his mouth quickly, uneager to be a recipient of her wrath. Shaking his head irritably at the immature rhyme that had lost all of its appeal to anyone over the age of four, Richard looked at an abashed Kori with confusion, and to be honest, a little optimism. He definitely wouldn't mind a repeat of what had just happened.

That particular incident had happened a mere three days ago and was only a tiny fraction of the moments he'd shared with Kori. Screwing his eyes even tighter, Richard could see many more memorable occasions flitting past, Kori's beautiful face as present as Earth itself. The time he'd come from the grungy showers after a particularly brutal P.E. session and had bumped into Kori by his locker. She'd laughed and informed him, most sweetly, that he was soaking wet, then had proceeded to brush a stray strand of hair from his lazuline eyes, letting her finger trail gently down his cheek. Or when he'd nabbed one of her fries during lunch and had nearly got his arm broken when Kori had tried to snatch it back off him, ending up on his lap with their arms entangled. She'd eventually dissolved into giggles when Victor had appeared out of nowhere and snatched up the chip without either of them noticing. There were just so many little things, and even more not-so-little things that had happened each day in her presence that made Richard uncertain to where they really stood. It was at that moment, as pictorial visions sped through his head, he made the unwavering decision about his and Kori's relationship.

It wasn't going to escalate any higher.

He knew it would be hard but...he wasn't going to let his feelings ruin their friendship. A long time ago he'd made a promise to himself that a girl would never make him lose sight of what was truly important; Kori had already done that on several occasions. Richard knew too, that he owed it to Bruce to keep his word, no matter how grudgingly he'd granted it.

---------

Sighing wearily, Richard grasped a bronze handle on one of the mahogany drawers and tugged at it, not realising how much strength he'd used. The whole thing came flying out and landed squarely on his toes.

"Bastard!" He cried out, jumping up and grasping his toes, hopping around the room like a chicken on drugs. Unfortunately, due to the blinding pain in his gradually reddening toes, Richard did not see the square piece of paper directly in front of him. Consumed in pain, he took the fateful leap and landed forthrightly on the paper. Before he knew what was happening, his leg shot out and his face was in the carpet before he could issue a sound of confusion.

It was definitely not a good start to the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rifling through her wardrobe with growing fustration, Rachel mumbled murderous threats under her breath as the modest swimsuit she knew to be there continued to avoid her violet gaze. In approximately five minutes she was due to meet Karen outside who had generously offered both her and Kori a lift to the beach. Unfortunately, due to Rachel's inability to leave unfinished homework lying around, she had been up to the early hours of morning scrawling highly critical comments about the dangerously thick novel her english teacher had assigned her in an attempt to quell Rachel's growing anger at being at least two months ahead of everyone else in the class.

"Karen's here!" She heard her mom bellow after a string of persistent, not to mention annoying, honks sounded from outside. Realising she had no more time to search for her mild garment, Rachel was forced to accept the inevitable. Grabbing her biggest spur-of-the-moment buy ever, she eyed it with contempt. A few months ago she'd journeyed to the mall in search of some new stockings, her old ones being torn beyond repair. She'd been wandering around the central stores for some time, lost in the labyrinth of tacky discount stores advertising in bold, ugly letters that their shop's were cheaper in every way. Rachel had to agree with them there. She'd been standing in awe of a colossus, carboard cut out of a sleazy chef holding a happy lobster in one hand, when something in the swimsuit store had caught her eye. Maundering into the cheery confines of the garish store, Rachel examined an unusual bathing suit with a critical eye from a distance. Gradually she made her way over to it, careful to evade the eyes of all the overly cheerful assistants. Not really thinking, she'd tugged the one-piece of its hanger and hurried into the changing rooms, almost excited by her out of character actions. Sliding it on carefully, she'd been amazed at how...different she appeared. At the risk of sounding egotistical, she'd actually ventured to think that she looked quite pretty. On pure impulse, Rachel had purchased the item and hastened home. The following day, whilst hunting for her unpretensious woolen black zip-up, had seen the bathing suit hanging in her wardrobe and almost died of horror. Now it seemed her decision never to wear the garment in public might have to be reevaluated. It was either wear it, or not go in the water. Why did it have to be such a hot day? _Oh, screw it._ Shoving it into her bag with callous disregard she rushed down the stairs with a wry smile. _Garfield's just gonna love this._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching as yet another pedestrian leaped out of the way, Kori wondered when Karen had got her licence, and by what means.

"Watch out!" She yelped as an old lady waddled across the road, frail arms loaded with strained plastic bags containing what she steriotypically guessed to be prunes of some sort. Karen just laughed recklessly and swerved at the last second, leaning over to crank up the volume of the radio; Kori thought it very ironic that the song happened to be "Ridin' dirty" by Chamillionaire.

"Don't worry Kori, I won't hit anyone, as long as they get out of the way fast enough" she grinned, making Kori giggle, despite the warning signals going off in her brain. Suddenly Karen slammed her foot onto the brakes and the ancient car screeched to a deafening halt, hitting the horn a couple of times for good measure. Looking at the adorable antique house next to them, Kori heard a muffled thumping before Rachel burst out of the large oak door, slightly harried expression dramatising her face.

"Turn that crap off!" She yelled in greeting, sending the radio a look of disdain.

"Nice to see you too." Karen raised her eyebrows and grudgingly clicked the radio off.

"Good morning Rachel! You are looking most agreeable on this beautiful day!" Kori smiled genuinely, taking in the long sleeved, black, breezy dress that fell to Rachel's knees, ornate royal blue flowers giving it the air of a summer dress, though the colours indicated otherwise.

"Uh, thanks? You look nice too." She replied, gazing at Kori's outfit in wonderment. Although Rachel knew she'd rather die than wear something that in any resembled what she wore, she had to admit that Kori looked amazing. Leaning over, she whispered under her breath:

"Are you O.K.? I wasn't sure you'd come."

"I am fine, perhaps a little better if I were not plagued with such hunger!" Kori replied, obviously eager to change the subject.

"I wouldn't worry about that Kori, Victor will definitely have brought his beloved barbeque with him." Karen turned to look at her, barely missing a young child on his tricycle.

"Wonderful! I am so ravenous I could devour five - oh!" Halting her speech, Kori looked on in astonishment as the car came to a halt on a sandy bank, tough grass sprouting out at irregular angles.

"Pretty nice beach, huh?" Karen smiled at Kori's expression, following her gaze to the wide expanse of indigo water that rippled and danced in the frivolous wind. The sun smouldered from its perch in the sky, deigning to provide the Earth with energizing rays of illuminating light which were undisturbed by any flossy clouds, in fact, the whole sky was void of any trace of blemishes. It was, undoubtedly, a perfect day for the beach.

Gatherings their possessions with a sense of gratitude toward the unwavering good weather, the three girls made their way uneasily down the sandy banks. Looking around eagerly, Kori caught sight of a large group of people to her right and began to make a dash for them, suddenly turning their companionable journey into a race. Karen, catching on quickly, began to sprint after her, unintentionally kicking a considerable amount of glittering sand into Rachel's face. Spitting out a large chunk which had made itself into her mouth, she smiled dryly.

"And so it begins..."

* * *

Heh heh, poor Raven, sand in your mouth is the worst thing in the world, its all gritty and bleurgh. Sorry i didn't get into more juiciness in this chapter but you have to understand how out of my mind I am right now, expired ice cream just does cut it when writing. I had alot of fun on this chapter, using a lot of words that I don't really understand...thats my excuse for sentences that don't make sense. I'm really excited about writing the next chapter although, woe is me, I'm not going to get on for at least another week. Sorry! I'll try my hardest to piss my mum off enough into making her get my brother get off; she hates it when I whine XD I swear though, as soon as I get on I'll write my little heart out. Remember to tell me how it was! Your reviews are like little rays of sunshine that burn my horribly pale skin. How thats a good thing, I don't know, but please comment me! Au revoir for now! Much love! 


	13. Hell hath no fury like a jealous woman

Hey there! Due to unexpected events (my brother woke early enough to watch rugby) I have been lucky enough to furiously type up another chapter. I have to get off soon so I won't do the whole: 'lets piss of my readers by writing frivolous details about my life'. Lucky you. Ooh, just for the road, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Today I shall label you as the spiffiest human beings alive.

**Last time:** Richard remembers past (fluffy) moments with Kori and resolves not to get in to deep with her. Rachel must deign to wear her most spur-of-the-moment buy ever due to lost time and Karen drives her and Kori to the beach.

**This time:** Richard arrives at the beach and decides to have a little fun making Kori jealous. Kori, furious with him, decides to do the same. (I'm sorry that not much happens in this chapter but believe me, you'll have a lot of fun reading it :D)

**Comic book names:**

Robin: Richard grayson

Starfire: Kori Anders

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Raven: Rachel Roth

Cyborg: Victor stone

Speedy: Roy Harper

Aqualad: Garth

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Kidflash: Wally West

Argent: Toni Monetti

Chesire: Jade Nguyen

Jericho: Joe Wilson

Terra: Tara Markov

Arella: Angela Roth

Madame Rouge: Ms. De Mille

Slade: Mr. Wilson

**My names:**

Red X: Xavier Red

Kitten: Kitten Moth

Jinx: Jen Xing

Blackfire: Kim Anders

Trigon: Tristen Roth

* * *

Removing a sleek, black helmet embellished with vivid, scarlet and amber flames, Richard ran a leather-clad hand through his glossy ebony locks in an attempt to resurrect the carefully crafted spikes which had been so brutally flattened by his headgear. Peeling off his gloves, he sighed with satisfaction as the cool beach breeze weaved between his fingers eagerly, deterring him from the astonishing heat that so determinedly represented the day. Shrugging off his backpack he rummaged through its contents, avidly searching for the blue-tinted shades he favoured on days such as these. Putting them on, Richard chanced a look at the ocean, the sun's relentless glare reflecting of it's glittering ultramarine surface with great enthusiasm. It really was a perfect day for the beach, at least weather-wise, it was just his mood that seemed hopelessly unfitting for such an outing.

Wandering down a worn path that snaked between two grassy mounds of sand, Richard revelled in the refreshing shade which the hills provided, eager to splash around in the sea which seemed more appealing in every passing second.

"Dude! You brought like a whole cow!" He heard the familiar voice of Garfield exclaim bitterly from a distance, obviously reprimanding an unpologetic Victor. Entering, once again, into the fiery blaze of the sun, Richard found himself being enveloped into a busy hum of activity, scantily clothed bodies milling about in scattered heaps. It was funny how, despite the large amount of people already present on the popular beach, his friend's voices were clear, and highly conspicuous.

"Yo! Richard! Over here!" Yelled Victor over the throng of people, almost removing one of Garfield's eyes as he waved madly, giant two-pronged fork in his hand. As Richard advanced forward he saw that his friend was standing over a miniature barbecue that was hissing and sizzling with great alacrity. Stepping over several obese sun-bathers with a shudder, he noted those that had already arrived. Over to his right he could see Garth paddling in the sparkling ocean contentedly, unaware of Roy's presence behind him as the accomplished archer poised his foot to kick a large amount of salty water into his friend's face. A few metres away from them, Jen and Toni were seated comfortably on their towels, watching with great amusement at the scene unfolding in front of them. Wally, energetic as always, was trying to glide along the shallows of the water with a sheet of corrugated iron. Unfortunately for him, the task was proving to be a difficult one and as he slipped and slammed into the water again, Richard heard him curse loudly before turning his attention to Jen. Wandering over to the girls with an impish grin, he dropped down beside his blonde-haired crush and whispered something in her ear.

"Hey! Now that you're here, can you please tell Vic that if he doesn't let me cook a tofu burger you'll kick his ass? I would but I don't want him to end up in hospital..." trailing off Garfield yelped as Victor made a lunge for him before running off animatedly, laughing madly.

"That boy has some serious problems, I mean, c'mon! Its tofu! Ain't no-one gonna want to sit with him when he's got stanky vegetable breath." Victor shook his head with a pitying expression before turning back to Richard with a implicative grin.

"Gar told me you and X got into a scrap yesterday, apparently our girl Kori is making a bigger impression on everyone than we thought." Cringing, Richard had hoped that the subject of his less than admirable behaviour the previous day wouldn't be touched upon.

"Kori didn't make me do it, I just got sick of X's attitude, he had it coming anyway." Richard grumbled, now rethinking his initial decision of asking where Kori was, more mocking was all he needed.

"Sure, you just keep on telling yourself that. Speaking of Kori, I think I see her and Karen over there." Gesturing to the wide expanse of beach behind Richard, Victor winked suggestively before wiping his grimy hands on his shorts and checking that his clothes were smooth and unrumpled. As he swaggered off, Richard saw that Garfield had also noticed the arrival of their female friends and was sprinting excitedly to catch up with his colossus friend. _And they tease me about Kori? _Suppressing a laugh, Richard fought to hold back a derogatory comment about the two boy's lovesick countenances that he was practically dying to yell out. Instead, he inhaled deeply and tried to rid himself of all knavish thoughts concerning his best friend, there was no way he was going to let his infernal emotions get the better of him again. Readying himself, he went to turn when Toni appeared in front of him, pleasing frame clothed in only a glittery black bikini. Her sleek, jet black hair had been piled into a messy bun at the back of her head, red streaked strands at the front of her head left to hang down, gently caressing her unblemished face.

"Hey there, its nice to finally see a real man on this beach, I was getting tired of Roy's toilet jokes," she smiled coquettishly, winding a stray strand of hair around her finger implicatively.

"Hey Toni and yeah, Roy will do that to you. Nice bikini by the way," he smiled amicably; there hadn't been a girl yet who he'd failed to charm, usually accidentally. He just got along with people, it was in his nature but, unfortunately as it would seem, his efforts to be social mostly ended in yet another female admirer.

"Why Richard, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a compliment. Remind me to return the favour when you get changed." She smiled flirtatiously, moving a little closer, biting her lip in a manner that would send most guy's hearts into spasms. Richard wasn't any guy though, and his only response was a strained smile. Suddenly, he caught sight of a flash of scarlet over Toni's shoulder. Turning his head almost imperceptibly, he saw Kori and Karen hurtling through the crowd, jumping over several indignant people. Kori was laughing and looking over at Karen every few seconds to confirm that she still maintained a steady lead. Now Richard's heart really was going into spasms. She was wearing a royal blue tank top with some kind of colourful design on the front that drew attention to her arresting curves. Originally Richard wouldn't have thought that blue would suit her but...it did, a lot. It wasn't the top he was getting disoriented by though, it was the fact that her unbelievably long, golden legs were clothed in nothing more than a miniscule pair of denim shorts, tiny enough to take on Daisy Duke's anyday. Watching her, Richard couldn't help but gape idiotically, she was amazing. Leaping over a particularly tubby gentleman, she suddenly sped up, making a last impressive sprint that would ensure her win.

"I am victorious!" She exclaimed breathlessly, smiling triumphantly and raising a fist in the air as as reached Garfield and Victor who'd been watching her advance with some amusement. After high-fiving her enthusiastically they started chanting her name in unison, hooting vociferously as Karen continued to run, half-heartedly, toward them. Then Garfield, being as maturely inclined as he was, got down on both knees and lowered his head saying:

"I am not worthy, I am not worthy..."

"Hey!" Karen proclaimed indignantly as she jogged up to the three teens, "Kori may've kicked my sorry behind but don't I deserve a little praise for participating?" Grinning up expectantly at Victor she wasn't let down by his reaction. Swinging a muscular arm around her shoulder consolingly he announced:

"Of course you do lil' lady, and if you'd join me in the consumption of this fine meat, I'd be happy to sing your praises, all day if necessary." Giggling lightly as the pair trailed off, Kori turned to Garfield who had returned to his original standing position and was happily observing a shiny black beetle scuttle around his arm that he'd found burrowed in the sand.

"May I enquire after Richard? Has he arrived yet?" She asked cautiously, folding a strand of hair behind her ear with more than a little self-conciousness. _She's embarrassed about wanting to see me? _Slightly perplexed, Ricard watched as Garfield smiled kindly and pointed over in his and Toni's direction before asking, rather shame-facedly, if Rachel had come with her. Kori, in turn, smiled and gestured to a figure a little further down the beach who was picking her way through the crowd carefully. Watching Garfield wander off she took a moment to compose herself before looking over at him.

Unable to move his head fast enough, Richard found himself locked in her gaze. For a brief second, she merely stared unwaveringly at him; it was disconcerting, to say the least. Then, unexpectedly, she broke out into a beautiful smile, raising a hand in uncertain acknowledgement. As soon as the smile had appeared, though, it vanished as her gaze lowered and she noticed Toni for the first time. Taking in the girl's scantily clad appearance a foreign look snaked its way onto her celestial face and Richard's eyes widened in amazement. Kori was...jealous!

"Richard? What are you staring at? Am I really that boring?" Toni finally broke in, starting to get seriously annoyed at his lack of concentration.

"Oh, sorry, I was just looking..." trailing off, Richard was feeling uncomfortably confused. Had Kori been jealous of him being with another girl? He never would've expected to see such a scathing look upon her face but it had undoubtedly been there, clear and concise. Maybe...maybe this could be an opportunity for a little, well, fun? A mischievous sparkle developing in his cerulean eyes, Richard turned his gaze back to Toni who was staring at him grumpily, arms folded and foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"So Toni...I **really** like what you're wearing and if you'd care to sit with me, I'd be happy to talk a little more about your...ensemble" he said smoothly, causing Toni to practically melt on the spot. Managing to giggle madly, she nodded her her head dumbly and gestured for him to follow. Chancing a quick look at Kori, Richard practically burst out laughing, she looked, if anything, murderous. Her fists were clenched and he guessed, from the odd angle of her jaw, she was grinding her teeth furiously. Albeit, she still managed to look stunning and he found his eyes wandering down to her legs again.

_Stop it!_ Regaining his composure, Richard felt a small smile jerking at his lips and he placed a hand on the small of Toni's back. A split second later, he could've sworn he heard someone scream in anger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seething with fury, Kori stomped her way over to the changing rooms, flimsy beach bag swinging madly on her arm. That...that...that self-centered idiot! Hitting on Toni when...when she had not condoned it! O.K., so that was a slightly lame reason for her rage but seeing him flirting with another girl, her friend no less, made her want to hurt someone. Storming into the little concrete bathrooms, Kori refused to allow the real reason for her anger infiltrate her head, the real reason being jealousy. Pure, unadultered jealousy that coursed through her veins like an anger-inducing type of adrenaline.

"Argh!" she shrieked loudly, causing several young girls to run out of the pungent building in alarm and quite a few adults to shrink back in fear. Ripping off her tank top ferociously she felt a malicious laugh bubble up inside of her. If he was going to deign to be so...immature as to court with girls right in front of her, she would make him regret it. Oh yes she would. Shimmying out of her shorts with more than a little difficulty (they were like a second skin) she kicked them off, turning to look in the mirror. Taking in her appearance, she smile somewhat wickedly, knowing perfectly well the kind of response she was going to get toward her little ensemble. Kori wasn't one to be self-conceited but she was smart enough to know when she looked good and right now she didn't look good, she looked great.

"Perhaps next time he will rethink parading around with other girls in front of me" she spoke softly, completely forgetting about the other women present in the room.

"Honey, if he doesn't want you back looking like that, he ain't worth it" grinned a kindly woman of, maybe, thirty who appeared mightily amused by the wild antics of this stunning teen. In reply, Kori looked slightly embarrassed, but smiled all the same and nodded. Shoving her clothes back into the bag with great zeal, she marched out of the door and placed a hand on her hip, searching the beach for her most unfortunate best friend. _I shall make you wish you had never been born._

* * *

XD I'm just going to sound very egotistical right now and say I was laughing my head off while writing this. Mostly because I ate around 500 grams of chocolate slice, but, hey. I've got some classic quotes lined up for the next chapter and if you'll bare with me, I won't disappoint you. All I need is encouragement, so review my dear friends, review!


	14. Sweet revenge

I'm in a lot of pain right now, I think its something I ate. Thankfully, that has stopped me from leaving this chair meaning I have finally written you a chapter! Its 1a.m. and I'm tired so I'll just apologise for my lateness: brother, over-possessive about his computer, you get the idea...AND I'll thank my wonderful reviewers again, always with the flattery. Now, without further ado, heres your story!

**Last time:** Richard arrives at the beach and, after seeing her looking particularly attractive, decides to make her jealous by flirting with Toni. Kori gets mad and decides to get even.

**This time:** Rachel gets angry at Garfield, Kori's in a bikini, Richard's gobsmacked and shes going to make him squirm!

**Comic book names:**

Robin: Richard grayson

Starfire: Kori Anders

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Raven: Rachel Roth

Cyborg: Victor stone

Speedy: Roy Harper

Aqualad: Garth

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Kidflash: Wally West

Argent: Toni Monetti

Chesire: Jade Nguyen

Jericho: Joe Wilson

Terra: Tara Markov

Arella: Angela Roth

Madame Rouge: Ms. De Mille

Slade: Mr. Wilson

**My names:**

Red X: Xavier Red

Kitten: Kitten Moth

Jinx: Jen Xing

Blackfire: Kim Anders

Trigon: Tristen Roth

* * *

"Hey Rach!" Trotting up to the petite girl before him with a bright smile, Garfield made a show of presenting Rachel with a delicate, slightly tattered, bunch of lazuline forget-me-nots. With more than a little timidity overbearing his actions, he offered them to her with a hopeful smile, stray ringlet of umber hair falling into his verdant eyes. Although Rachel highly doubted the gift was anything more than an unimportant afterthought randomly plucked from the side of the road, she couldn't help but be hoplessly overwhelmed by the feeling of elation as she took them carefully from his hands, bringing them toward her nose and inhaling the sweet, angelic scent of uncorrupted life.

"Hi and thank you, they're lovely..." pausing for a second, Rachel felt a tell-tale blush creep up her cheeks, encompassing her face in an intense shade of red. _Did I just say lovely? _Fighting to hold back a shudder she forced a smile and began walking with him toward the others.

"So...what exactly happened the other day? I was about to ask you something and you just hung up on me," Garfield asked cautiously, a faint trace of annoyance present in his curious tone. Rachel bit her lip, twirling the fragile stem around in her fingers, Kori hadn't specifically forbidden her to tell anyone what happened but, all the same, it just didn't seem right to share something she still knew next to nothing about.

"I'm sorry, my mum, uh, had a slip and I had to go help her. What exactly were you going to ask me, anyway?" Feeling slightly guilty for deceiving him, Rachel shifted her gaze back to the boy beside her and felt that unfamiliar, hopeful anticipation rise beneath the surface as she waited for the question that was certain to come.

Colouring slightly, Garfield paused, running a lean hand through his coiled, brunette locks which the pitiful wind was having a fantastic time dishevelling. As he turned to look at her with pure, seraphic, jade eyes, Rachel found herself inwardly wondering when on Earth he'd gotten so...cute. _Oh dear God, my vocabulary has turned into...putty. _Suppressing the urge to physically slap herself, she folded a tinted strand of originally ebony hair behind her ear and gazed at Garfield imploringly.

"Well - don't worry if you don't want to - I was wondering whether you'd like to go to...is that Kori?!" Having glanced briefly toward the other end of the beach in an attempt to ward off anxiety, Garfield had caught sight of a barely clothed red-head striding purposefully down the beach.

Inhaling deeply, Rachel fought back the overwhelming desire to tear out her hair out then throw herself into the glittering ocean in a fit of fustration. Turning her head slowly, nostrils flared and large vein throbbing in her forehead, she scanned the beach, certain that Garfield was merely trying to put off the inevitable with an imaginary sighting of a mutual friend.

"I don't see anyone, are you sure you're not just - wow...wow," blinking rapidly, Rachel's mind refused to depict the sight several metres away from her as anything but 'wow'. Her close friend was in an undeniably, well, _slutty _ensemble that was turning nearly every head on the beach. Men were drooling, boys were blushing, wives were seething, girlfriends were growling and every teen on the beach was staring at her with either complete worship, or complete envy. Yet, Kori was oblivious.

Unable to pinpoint her unquestionably stunning friend's expression from where she stood, Rachel watched as Kori made her way through a group of gawking school boys, seemingly intent on reaching someone. Letting her gaze wander, Rachel suddenly realised where Kori was headed. Snickering inwardly she almost felt sorry for Richard. Almost.

"Anyway, Garfield, you wanted to ask me..." turning back to the impish teen beside her, Rachel trailed off as she realised Garfield couldn't hear her. Completely fixated on Kori, a small smile played on his lips and he was practically slobbering all over his band tee, dreamy expression rendering his face idiotic. Rachel's eyes widened considerably before reducing to menacing slits; there was no way he was going to gawk at another girl when she was standing right there! Not noticing as she brought her hand back, Garfield realised too late what was coming.

"OW!!!! What'd you do that for?!" Rubbing the back of his head furiously, tears gathered in his eyes and he gazed at her entreatingly.

"Oh don't look at me like I've betrayed you," she snorted, shooting him a look of disgust before storming off, "idiot."

"What?! What did I do?!" Garfield called out, genuinely confused. Watching her retreating form he sighed irritably.

"Chicks..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to look like he cared, Richard smiled blankly as Toni gesticulated wildly, her lean frame sitting cross-legged upon a plush, lavender towel.

"...and then he jumped into the pool, with all his clothes on! My mum totally freaked and she..." zoning in and out of their 'conversation', he watched, with chin in hands, as Roy upturned a bucket, leaving a crumbling mound of sand, very vague in shape, on the ground. Looking at his d-grade version of a sand-castle with disdain, he stood up, turned away for a split second before spinning around and launching himself onto the feeble attempt with great avidity. Flattening the pitiful mounds with relish he stopped, suddenly, as something to the left caught his eye. Halting suddenly, his mouth dropped open and his eyes expanded to the size of dinner plates. Curious as to what Roy was staring at, Richard turned his head with a furrowed brow, expecting to see some kind of heinously over weight yeti-man parading about the beach. What he saw, was a million times more attractive.

Standing up abruptly he found himself unable to remove his eyes from the insanely seductive image of Kori, clothed in a miniscule bikini. It was blood red, emphasising her lustrous scarlet locks, and basically consisted of two triangles, string and underwear. The top half tied at her back and around her neck, exposing a dangerous amount of tempting golden skin, luminous under the influence of the sun, and bared her toned, flat stomach. The bottom half tied at the sides, exposing nearly every inch of her impossibly long legs and emphasising her voluptuous curves to the point of lunacy. A large, translucent, lime green star hung from a thin chain around her neck, dangling precariously close to her ample cleavage, exaggerating the amazing colour of her intense eyes. To say the least, it was the sexiest thing Richard had ever laid eyes on.

"Dude, God was definitely taking viagra when he made Kori," Roy commented helpfully in admirative wonderment, wandering up next to Richard with eyes still fixed on the knockout before them. When Richard remained motionless, Roy waved a sand encrusted hand in front of his face frenetically in an attempt to draw him out of his understandable trance but, receiving no perceptible response, shrugged raffishly and wandered off to make crude comments about Kori's attire with Garth.

"Uh, Richard, hello? I don't know if it's some kind of American custom to completely ignore the person you're having a conversation with when they're still talking but in most countries its considered incredibly rude, and what the Hell are you staring at?!" Glaring at Richard with intelligible indignation, Toni adjusted the umbrella she had taken solace under to observe what he was so awestricken over. _It's probably some slut wearing a - Kori?! Kori's the slut?! Hmph, figures._ Burgundy eyes flashing, Toni pursed her lips to surcease the hostile growl that threatened to expel from her lips, watching with nettled apprehension as her impressively apparaled friend came in spitting distance. Not that Toni wanted to spit on her or anything.

Dodging an oncoming frisbee with ethereal grace, Kori finally came to a sharp stop in front of Richard who was frozen to the spot. Completely ignoring the assemblage of spirited males wolf whistling and jeering in every direction, she smiled sweetly and spoke:

"Hello Richard. Hot, is it not?" Flushing, Richard looked taken aback, had she really just asked him that? Not having the slightest inclination about how to reply to such forwardness, he just stood, trying not to let his jaw snap off. Letting out an explosive giggle, Kori smiled angelically and gave him a gentle shove with her slender hand.

"Oh Richard! I am meaning the weather obviously! In fact, I had better apply the sunblock now before I get burnt! Excuse me" rummaging through her bag, she extracted a blindingly white bottle with a mischievous smile. Looking up at him for a split second to gouge Ricard's reaction, Kori almost choked at his expression, a mixture between incredulity and hopeful anticipation.

Flicking open the lid she squeezed a generous amount onto her right palm before rubbing it all over her left arm with great gusto, delighting in the feel of coolness against her gradually heating skin. Slowly making her way up her arm, she reached her shoulder and started to dip vertically, making her way down the front of her chest with an appreciative coo for Richard's benefit.

"The texture and heat of this sunblock is most enjoyable Richard, perhaps you'd like to borrow it?" Kori looked up with an innocent smile, middle finger rubbing in sunblock just above where the scarlet triangle's of her bikini met and combined. Fully aware that his eyeballs were about to fall out of their sockets, Richard shook his head furiously, completely astounded by the lengths Kori was going to make him regret what he'd done. Thank God for the sunglasses perched on his nose.

'Um, uh, n-no, thats fine, I'll just..." unable to form a coherent reply in which he didn't somehow confess the outrageous desires cultivating within his twisted mind, Richard merely stopped talking and swallowed. Preparing to summon the last remaining shred of dignity he still possessed and tear his eyes from the goddess at hand, he was surprised when she saved him the difficult task by wandering over to Toni and dropping down onto Jen's now vacant towel with an amiable smile. Squirting another blob of sunblock onto her now greasy palm, she lifted a perfect leg in the air with enviable litheness, rubbing in the white substance along her thigh in a manner that made Richard's, and every other male's, heart practically deadline. Making her way down the gleaming amber leg with a content smile she finally reached her slender ankle before switching to the other leg.

Meanwhile, Toni was watching her with a combination of envy and amusement, severely impressed by how skilled Kori was in the arts of seduction but also a little scornful at her lack of modesty.One thing was for sure, the girl knew how to flaunt her assets. Watching Richard out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shake his head disbelievingly, probably realising how much of a pervert he was being, before making his way down toward Victor and Karen who were throwing around an overly inflated beach all.

"Guys are such idiots," Rachel proclaimed, sitting down with an irritable huff just as Richard left, breezy material of her silken dress settling around her legs gently. Having left Garfield to ponder his regrettable actions, she'd made her way directly to Toni and Kori, intent on sharing her dsdain concerning the male race.

"Tell me about it," Toni replied with a sigh, "what's Gar done this time?"

"Why do you automatically assume its Garfield I'm talking about?!" She asked indignantly, "Maybe I just don't like the male species in general." When the only reply she received was a raised eyebrow from both Toni and Kori, who'd finally finished up with her sunblock application, Rachel rolled her eyes and grumbled:

"O.K., fine, I'm talking about Garfield. The sleazy moron was drooling all over Kori when I was right there, sometimes I don't know why I even bother."

"Bother doing what? I thought you said he was merely an unfortunate acquaintance who happened to be around a lot?" Toni questioned with a smirk, knowing that Rachel was starting to get seriously agitated.

"I did! Say that I mean, I just...don't think it's appropriate for a guy to gawk at other girls when he's in the presence of another," Rachel muttered, knowing that the others hadn't believed a single word she'd uttered, "anyway, which pathetic specimen of imbecile has gotten you in such a bad mood?"

"Uh, no-one! Um...Kori! Shouldn't you be making Richard's life a living hell right now?" Toni blushed, changing the subject swiftly, there was no way Kori was going to find out about her little crush on Richard, after seeing what the girl was capable of, she'd rather it just stayed a secret.

"Perhaps he has learnt his lesson now?" Kori offered softly, starting to feel exceedingly heartless for what she'd done. She couldn't bare to think of herself in any kind of fight with him, whether it be indirect or not and it would be simply unbearable if he were to get angry at her. Then again...Kori had felt amazing knowing that she'd rendered Richard completely speechless, if his eyes had not been hidden beyond sunglasses she shuddered to think of the way he would've looked at her.

"Hmph, I don't know what Richard's done but from what I've seen, guys never seem to learn their lesson. Go have a bit of fun and if not for yourself, do it for me, I need a good laugh," Rachel sniffed, quite happy for Richard to be publicly humiliated, right now she couldn't care less if every single male on the Earth were to disentegrate.

"I suppose..." standing up hesitantly, she looked at her two friends for confirmation before sauntering off toward the ocean, bottle of sunblock clutched in her hand. Snorting, Rachel looked at Toni and shook her head before suddenly brightening uncharacteristically.

"What?" Toni asked curiously, noting the sparkle that had developed in Rachel's eye which so commonly appeared when her dark friend had conceived a plan.

"Kori's just given me an idea, I'll be right back," smiling somewhat wickedly, Rachel picked up her bag and headed off in the direction of the changing rooms, leaving Toni slightly miffed at her sketchy reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Propelling himself into the air with enviable force, Richard snatched the ball from its arranged path and landed deftly upon the soft, gilded sand. Turning around, he shot Victor a smug grin before motioning for his friend to move inward.

"Sorry Vic, guess I'm just not cut out to be the piggy in the middle, you, on the other hand..." laughing as Victor made a desperate lunge for the vibrant, inflatable ball in his hands, Richard spun around and dodged him adroitly, leaping toward his merited possession. Throwing the absurdly large ball into the air he leaped up and slammed it with his open palm, projecting it toward Roy who was jumping around animatedly behind Victor, trying to escape his colossus friend's insistent guard. Karen, who'd given up on playing as soon as Richard had joined and sent Victor into ultra-competitive mode, was lounging around in the wetter sand, clothed in a seductive little black and yellow striped bikini which Victor had been quick to approve of, cheering as the ball flew back and forth.

Completely engrossed in their little 'friendly' competition, Richard had, almost, completely forgotten about his run in with Kori, determined to cement every impure thought of his best friend into the darkest recesses of his mind. He didn't want this day to be awkward just because seeing her in a bikini sent his organs into spasms, that was just ridiculous, as long as he kept our of her way everything would be fine. Hopefully.

Diving to his left to return a particularly difficult pass, Richard watched as the ball sailed over a gradually angering Victor and hit Roy square in the face.

"Roy! What was that?! Get your head in the game!" He yelled as Victor scooped up the ball with a self-satisfied grin, leaving Richard suitably sour and riled at his friend's incompetence. Frowning at his apparently frozen 'partner', he followed the direction of Roy's face and groaned loudly. Kori was advancing, temptingly slow, skin now glistening and bright from the sunblock she'd lathered on so enthusiastically.

"Hello Roy, I do not wish to be the 'pain' but would you be so kind as to put the sunblock on my back? I would myself but it appears I cannot reach," smiling sweetly, she spoke loud enough for Richard to hear, reducing poor Roy to a puddle of lust. Smoothing down his glossy orange locks with a flirty smirk he took the bottle from her hands, taking extra care to grasp her hand for an overly long time.

"You know you can be a pain anyday of the week to me Kori. Now if you'll just turn around..." shooting Richard a look of complete elation as Kori turned around obligingly, he nodded spiritedly and winked, making an obscene squeezing action with his hands. Inhaling with growing difficulty, Richard could do nothing but look on in horror as Roy squeezed a dollop of cream onto his palm before rubbing it onto Kori's back passionately.

"Tough luck dude," Victor smiled apologetically, shrugging his shoulders before maundering off, leaving Richard alone and increasingly furious. He couldn't believe she was doing this. Sure he'd flirted a little with Toni but, for Christ's sake, he hadn't asked her to put sunblock on him!!!! This was just beyond awful. Watching with another strained breath, he saw Roy's hands lower dangerously, making Kori giggle uncertainly.

That's when Richard lost it.

"Hey mister! Thats my frisbee!"

* * *

...XD That was quite long compared to my other chapters and I'm really sorry about the horrible grammar and rushedness (is that a word?) but it's the best I could do with my abdomen ready to burst. I particularly liked the ending, you can guess what happens next chapter, I did want to include it in this chapter but to be honest, I'm falling asleep at the keyboard. But the timportant thing, did you like it? I find myself disgustingly eager to hear your thoughts :D


	15. A taste of her own medicine

It was the sloth! I swear to God! 

But do not fear, it has been most brutally punished, no enchiladas for a month.

I'm so sorry!

**Last time:** Rachel was infuriated by Garfield's blatant perving on Kori and decided to dish up a little revenge. Richard sees Kori in her bikini and is absolutely dumbfounded, but when Kori asks Roy to apply sunblock to her back simply to make Richard jealous, his mood changes drastically.

**This time:** Garfield sees Rachel in another, more seductive, light. Richard and Kori share a few moments and a topic is broached.

(I promise I will never leave you like that again, please enjoy this consolatory chapter and know that there are more on the way!)

**Comic book names:**

Robin: Richard Grayson

Starfire: Kori Anders

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Raven: Rachel Roth

Cyborg: Victor Stone

Speedy: Roy Harper

Aqualad: Garth

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Kidflash: Wally West

Argent: Toni Monetti

Chesire: Jade Nguyen

Jericho: Joe Wilson

Terra: Tara Markov

Arella: Angela Roth

Madame Rouge: Ms. De Mille

Slade: Mr. Wilson

**My names:**

Red X: Xavier Red

Kitten: Kitten Moth

Jinx: Jennifer Johnson

Blackfire: Kim Anders

Trigon: Tristen Roth

* * *

"Dude! Get your filthy tofu patties off the grill and make room for the real food!" 

"Dude! I called dibs after Victor, it's my turn!"

"Dude! Quit shoving!"

"**Dude!**"

"SHUT UP!!!" Toni screamed abruptly, her impressive burgundy eyes ablaze with fury. The underlying rage in her voice prompted the quarrelling teens before her to halt rapidly, Garfield sharply jabbing the spatula into Wally's ribs once more for good measure before fully yielding his attention to a palpably incensed Toni.

"Garfield, hurry up, and Wally, wait you freaking turn or so help me God, I will pummel you both to within an inch of your pathetic lives!" she snarled vehemently, causing her friends to shrink back in fear, clutching one another's arms fearfully.

Finally becoming conscious that Toni was waiting for a gesture of co-operation, Garfield swiftly returned his attention to the somewhat sickly looking slabs of tofu sputtering nervously upon the barbecue. Ostentatiously sliding the spatula under a fairly brown patty, he flipped it flamboyantly, making very sure Toni saw.

Rolling his faultless lazuline eyes, Wally conceded defeat and sat down, tracing pictures in the downy, gilded sand idly, a distinctly sulky expression on his face.

Confident that Garfield and Wally's spat had been appeased, Toni heaved an exhausted sigh and went to turn away when, suddenly, Garfield muttered under his breath:

"Wally started it."

Whirling around, Toni let out a feral growl that sent shivers running down Garfield's spine.

"Hey! C'mon Toni! I was kidding! No need to get violent! T - Toni?! Please; no!"

"Toni, cut it out," an indifferent voice sliced through the air, seizing everyone's attention effortlessly. "Although I'm usually all for anything that causes Garfield pain, it just isn't worth your time."

Turning around; her slender fingers still mercilessly tangled in Garfield's dishevelled hair as she held his head up, Toni caught sight of Rachel examining her nails apathetically, clad in nothing but a scant but highly appealing one-piece.

It was royal blue and resembled most average bathing suits, except that two half circles had been cut from both sides of the torso, exposing the majority of her taut stomach and leaving the bottom and top half of the garment connected by a mere curved band of material. The top half gathered at a metal ring, accenting her enviable curves, while a thin strap wound its way through the ring and tied around her slender neck. It was backless, save for the broad top half which tied into a secure knot beneath her shoulder blades.

"Holy crap," Toni breathed, astonishment written all over her face as she relinquished her iron grip on Garfield so that he fell, face first, into the sand, "Rachel, you look -"

"Hot!" Wally exclaimed, letting out a long, low whistle and grinning appreciatively.

Blushing lightly, Rachel smiled gratefully and felt a little of her self-consciousness drain away. Turning her attention to Garfield, whose reaction she was particularly interested in beholding, Rachel was forced to suppress a burst of laughter when she saw that his face was encrusted with sand, having slammed into the ground after Toni's less than chivalrous actions.

Incapable of vigorous movement, he was still sprawled on his stomach over the sand but had managed to lift his head, now blatantly staring at Rachel with dumbstruck worship. He'd seen her in a bathing suit before, sure, but they were generally bland, unflattering cuts and Rachel ordinarily concealed her slim, toned legs with a pair of worn shorts.

"Alright there Garfield?" Toni couldn't help inquiring, the laughter in her voice spurring Garfield to jump sharply to his feet, wiping the sand off his face hurriedly and managing to jab himself in the eye several times.

"Wow Rach, you look really ... nice," he managed to stammer, rubbing the back of his neck abashedly.

Drawing confidence from Garfield's genuine compliment, Rachel sent him a substantially provocative smile before turning and sauntering away.

Looking after her, Garfield cocked his head at the seductive sight and let out an uninterpretable sigh. Rachel was just impossible to read; and he loved it.

"Uh, Gar? Your tofu's on fire."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picking her way though the steadily growing crowds, Rachel couldn't help but smile madly; the look on Garfield's face had been absolutely priceless, and her response so uncharacteristic ... the day was unfolding into something very unexpected.

"Rachel! Wait up!" Stumbling over a pre-schooler's sandcastle set, Toni cursed loudly before catching up. "Hey, your little exhibition back there? Absolutely awesome, you should totally wear that to school," she gestured at the bathing suit and grinned, nudging Rachel gently.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not," Rachel smiled wryly, before perceiving that Toni had come to an sudden halt and was now openly gawking at something closer to the spangled ocean.

Following Toni's gaze, Rachel was just in time to see Richard snatch an offensively bright frisbee from an indignant child, twist his arm back, and thrust it forward ... so that it sailed straight into Roy's head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shifting uneasily, Kori tried to block out the uncomfortable feel of Roy's hands roaming over her back which felt increasingly like venomous insects trying to probe right through her skin. She knew Roy wasn't a bad guy, he could be exceptionally sweet at times, but Kori just felt so uncomfortable, starting to remember vaguely similar incidents from her past.

Unable to handle much more, Kori went to open her mouth when, without warning, Roy let out an abrupt yelp and fell to the ground, a vulgar saffron frisbee settling next to him. Swivelling around, she saw an angry scarlet mark ingrained into the side of his head.

"Roy?" she asked in distress, jostling him somewhat savagely. Starting to feel very frightened, Kori almost laughed in relief when she heard him groan loudly, putting a hand to his head and pulling himself up to a sitting position.

"W - What happened?" he inquired, blinking several times until Kori's face stopped swimming in and out of focus.

"This frisbee happened, I believe," Kori smiled softly, about to hand it to him when a little boy, maybe six or so, came trotting up and snatched it from her hand uncivilly before poking his tongue out and scampering off. Blinking in surprise, Kori wondered how such a little boy was able to induce such a sizeable bruise on Roy's head. Shrugging it off, she turned back to her friend and suggested that she go locate some ice for him.

"Nah, it's OK, I'll find it myself, I want a burger anyway. Thanks for the, uh, sunblock thing ..." trailing off, he clambered to his feet rather unsteadily and walked off.

Looking after him with the briefest of smiles, Kori liberated a fatigued sigh and collapsed into the sand. Stretching out her legs to their full extent she let her eyelids flutter close as the sun grazed her body with its soothing warmth.

"Having fun?" she heard Richard's seductively deep voice sound from above her, prompting Kori to crack open a jewelled malachite eye, unable to refrain from smiling when she saw him looking down at her.

Spectacularly relieved that Richard didn't appear at all angry with her, Kori felt a knot in her stomach realx - it had been such a strain feigning disinterest in him when all she had desired was to talk to him, be around him - ridiculous as it sounded, even to her own ears, Kori had ... missed Richard. Despite the fact that she'd seen him merely a day before, they'd split on unclear terms and she had craved his presence more than anything else.

"I would be having even more fun if I had the companionship of another. Join me?" Kori implored sweetly, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I don't think anyone in the world could resist that face," Richard laughed before settling down beside her, wiping off the thin sheen of sweat that had developed on his forehead. The intensity of the heat was unsettling and he'd noticed the vast amount of people scurrying into the water. Without really thinking, he tugged off his T-shirt and threw it flippantly to the side before falling back into the welcoming sand gratefully.

"Much better," he murmured absently, closing his eyes and remaining completely unaware of Kori's startled gaze. She had not anticipated that, her dazzling eyes widening and heart accelerating hazardously.

Still propped up on her elbows, Kori was easily able to gawk at his unbelievably toned chest and awe-inspiring six pack which triggered some very naughty ideas to cultivate within her head.

_Kori!_ She berated herself, jerking her eyes away from his simply delicious - _stop it!_ - image and lying down sharply. OK, so he had a nice body; a really nice body - so what? Richard was her best friend! And she was perfectly aware that nothing could ever happen.

Hearing Kori groan theatrically, Richard let his head fall to the side and regarded her with curiosity.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, fine, just ... sandflies," Kori replied, smiling reassuredly, and letting her head rest lightly on the surprisingly comfortable sand so she was facing Richard.

"So, Kori, about yesterday, I -"

"The fault was mine, I apologize. Please, let us not dwell on that, we are at the beach after all," Kori cut Richard off, offering a distant smile. Rather taken aback by her bluntness, Richard wasn't quite sure how to perceive her words. Was she sorry about Xavier? Or was she sorry about their almost kiss?

"At least let me apologize for before, I shouldn't have - Toni isn't ... I don't ..." stumbling over his words, Richard just couldn't make sense of them in his head and simply gave up.

"I understand," Kori spoke softly; resting her svelte amber hand on his and feeling a splash of crimson develop on her cheeks, even more so when Richard turned his hand over and laced his fingers with hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't they just beyond adorable?" Karen murmured, nestled under the progressively more popular umbrella along with Jen, Toni and Rachel.

"Look! He's holding her hand!" Jen squealed, craning her neck to get a better view of Richard and Kori, the unknown recipients of their discussion.

"You sure he'd not just ... holding a jellyfish or something?" Toni queried hopefully, receiving some very odd looks from her companions.

"Yes, because Richard often holds jellyfish," Rachel commented drily.

After having observed Richard's brief moment of insanity with the frisbee, Toni and Rachel had joined Karen and Jen under the umbrella to spy on their favourite couple from a safe haven. So far, all they'd seen was Richard lie down next to Kori and exchange a few words, but most of them were optimistic something else would go down. It was just a matter of time.

Shifting onto her knees, Rachel peered over the heads of two, sagging elders and observed as Kori leaned in a bit closer to Richard.

"Oh my God, I think she's going to kiss him," Karen breathed, placing her hands on Toni's head to push herself upward, unaware of the narrow bobby pin she was forcing into her friend's head.

"Shhhhhh!" Rachel hushed as Toni yelped in pain, completely absorbed in Kori's progress toward Richard.

Then, without warning, Kori swiftly snatched the sunglasses off Richard's face and leapt to her feet, giggling madly and dangling them just out of his reach.

"Hey!" Rachel heard Richard exclaimed, evidently attempting to sound angry but the laughter in his voice giving him away. Scrambling to his feet, he raced after Kori who was already up to mid-calves in the ocean, kicking up glittering waves of cerulean aqua as she ran.

"Awww, how cute," Jen smiled, watching as Richard caught up to her, picking her up and spinning her around while Kori just laughed helplessly.

"Yo, Richard!" Victor hollered suddenly, standing just short of the ocean, having strolled up undetected by the four girls.

Pausing, Richard turned around, letting Kori's feet drop back to the ground, an arm still wrapped around her stomach from behind.

"Yeah Vic?" he called, marginally irritated at his friend's interruption.

"Your burger's ready, and if you don't get it soon, 'Robin Hood' is on the prowl so it won't last long," he grinned, before ambling back up the tenuous slope.

"Well Mr. Grayson," Kori smiled, turning around, "I suppose you better go, I could not call myself a friend if I deprived you of your burger."

"No, I suppose you couldn't," Richard laughed, running a robust hand through his rumpled, obsidian hair.

"Oh, and Richard," Kori called to his retreating form, inciting him to cast his visible azure eyes back briefly. Wading through the brisk water, she produced his sunglasses from behind her back and slipped them over his eyes tentatively, close enough to Richard to feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek.

"Ah, forgot about those," he grinned, "thanks."

"My pleasure," Kori giggled, taking a small step back and feeling her gaze drop back down to his staggering abdomen before shooing him off with a warm smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collapsing onto her plush, fuchsia towel with a contented sigh, Kori turned to look at the other girls sprawled out beneath the sun, hoping to achieve the kind of sun kissed skin that only heinously thin magazine models seemed to possess.

"Is it not the most beautiful day you have ever beheld?" she inquired rhetorically, her hair fanning out over the sand like a length of exotic, vermilion silk.

"Sure?" Rachel quirked an eyebrow, Karen and Jen snickering at Kori's obvious Richard-induced euphoria. After he had departed to the general, boy-infested barbecue area, Kori had practically skipped over to the quartet of girls, smiling blithely.

"Hey Kori?" Toni asked suddenly, seemingly returning from her little trance. "What exactly happened at school yesterday? I've heard plenty of rumours but I'm certain they were just that - rumours."

Her smile faltering, Kori adopted a distant look and didn't reply for several drawn out seconds.

"I will tell you," she said softly, rolling onto her side so as to face her friends fully, "but you must answer one question for me first."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Who is Danielle?"

Starting, Rachel gave Kori a questioning look. How did she know about Danielle?

"Kori, are you sure you want to know?" she asked, her tone serious and rather unsettling.

"I am sure," Kori said determinedly.

"OK, fine, but it's not a particularly heart-warming story, if that's that at all what you're expecting. Here goes ..."

* * *

I just found out Americans only use one 'l' in words like 'compelling' and 'revelling' so I apologise if my NZ language looks ridiculous. Plus, we spell color: 'colour' and favorite: 'favourite', etc, etc. 

Aren't I just the big researcher : D

-Sigh- Doesn't Richard just sound dreamy?


	16. The island

**Ahhh, we meet again, old comrades. It feels like an age since I've last made up an excuse for my tardiness. Oh how I've missed your consolatory comments, dripping with skepticism. But today I greet you with not an explanation, but with good news…**

**We have Internet! 10 hours a month admittedly, but those 10 hours are of pure, heavenly delight. And thus I bring you this lengthy chapter, rich in the fondness I feel for you, my reviewers. **

…**XD I am such a creepy stalker! Seriously, I'm sorry, I've been in a room with the heater on, full-blast, listening to Queen for the past three hours. I look like Elmer Fudd when he blushes, except a lot less attractive.**

**I could really go for a tranquilizer right now…**

* * *

"Almost precisely two years ago, our class was familiarised with Danielle Lawson, a girl from Washington. She joined our class without so much as a minor hitch and was outwardly best friends with everyone; I've never seen our school fall in love with a new student so completely, except…maybe you, Kori. 

"At any rate, Danielle was…" pausing for a moment, Rachel ostensibly scoured through her expansive vocabulary before giving a diminutive shrug, "well, she was gorgeous really. In looks and personality. Or so we'd chosen to believe.

"A week after she joined our class, Danielle apparently decided that she was somewhat attached to Richard and wanted to take their association a step further. A few days later, they were dating. After she'd turned on the charm, Richard never stood a chance. He fell for her, hard and fast.

"In our school, Danielle and Richard were widely considered the ideal couple; together, they were perfect. In all honesty, I wasn't too fond of Danielle, despite her external appearance of being Ms. 'So stunning it makes you want to gouge your own eyes out'; there was something altogether shady about her. It sounds ridiculous – I can't explain it, she just had this…distrustful aura. However, she made Richard happier than I'd ever seen him, and I chose to stay silent. I assumed I was just envious in some way or another.

"Several months into their relationship, when it was starting to get fairly heavy, Bruce gave Richard permission to invite Danielle to Thanksgiving. Despite how Richard acts as if Bruce's approval means nothing to him, it does. He tries to conceal it, but Richard really does look up to him, as a mentor and father. His permission to invite Danielle was extremely important to Richard; I've never heard him so excited as when he called me that day." Stopping, Rachel liberated a sad sigh and turned her gaze back to Kori who returned it with uncertainty, before nodding her head in an urge for Rachel to continue.

"After calling me, Richard resolved to surprise Danielle with the news after she'd returned from her grandparents, where she told him she'd be that day. He drove to her house and decided to wait in his car until she and her parents arrived back home. After loitering within his car for roughly twenty minutes, Richard started getting – understandably - bored and opted to get out and stretch his legs. When he did, he heard the music coming from her supposedly empty house.

"At this point, most of my facts get sketchy. It took long enough for Richard to open up to me about the incident, so I wasn't going to push it when he started getting vague about the details. The brief outline that I did manage to get from him was that, after hearing the music, Richard had wandered up to the lounge window and peered through the a crack in the curtains, only to see Danielle on the sofa, with another guy. To be exact, Xavier."

Her eyes widening in palpable disbelief, Kori was about to speak when Rachel raised a hand to indicate that she wasn't finished.

"After seeing them, Richard was obviously livid, but above all, he was heartbroken. He left as fast as he possibly could – a confrontation was out of the question considering how emotionally unstable he was at that time. As far as I know, he drove straight home and didn't talk to anyone. When he turned up at an hour late at school the next day, looking dishevelled and exhausted, everyone knew something was very, very wrong. We tried to speak to him, but he just stared straight ahead the entire time, fury and pain concurrently written all over his face.

"It wasn't until lunch that we understood what had taken place, or at least what we guessed had happened. We went to sit at our usual table in the cafeteria, when Danielle came flouncing up and tried to kiss him. Without even looking at her, Richard pushed her away in apparent fury and just continued to stare at the table. I don't think that anyone had ever shoved Danielle in her entire life; the look on her face would've almost been funny if the situation hadn't been so grim.

"Well, we knew as soon as Richard had acted so harshly that his mood was to be wholly blamed on Danielle. Everyone was aware that he was head over heels in love with her, and to actually touch her in any other way than adoringly meant that she had done something very wrong. Apparently Danielle realized this too because she immediately dropped to her knees so she was at his eye-level and grasped his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her, asking him repeatedly what was wrong.

"Now, I know that Richard may not be the most serene guy in the world, but he doesn't often blow up and it was at that moment that I realized just how much of a formidable force he was – is. The look of utter revulsion and vehemence on his face…" trailing off, Rachel winced, as if the memory itself was enough to cause pain.

"He stood up abruptly and wrenched Danielle's arms off his face; the look on his face was enough to keep her on the floor. By then, everyone was staring at him, some with almost relish, like the devastation of their 'favourite' couple was exciting.

"All he said was 'don't you dare touch me after what you did yesterday. In fact, don't even look at me, it just makes me sick'. Then he simply walked out. Danielle started crying and the cafeteria just exploded. The noise was unbearable, so I left and went after him. That's when I heard the fundamentals of what had passed. I forwarded them on to those that I knew were trustworthy, like Victor and Gar, but apparently secrets always get out, no matter what.

"By the end of the week, the truth was out and Danielle was being shunned by almost everyone. Xavier, however, managed to escape virtually unscathed. He claimed that Danielle had called him, saying that she and Richard were over and she needed someone to lean on. One thing had lead to another and that was it. Although I've never been all that fond of Xavier, I think he may've actually been telling the truth, he was genuinely sorry for what had happened. Danielle, on the other hand, was proven even more deceptive when several other guys from our school came forward and admitted that they'd had brief flings with her when she'd still been dating Richard. The lies were out in the open, and Danielle's infidelity was infamous. That weekend, she transferred schools. We haven't heard from her since, but the wounds she induced are still fresh, still healing. At least in Richard's case."

Tucking an obstructing lock of gleaming heliotrope hair behind an ear, Rachel pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them, specifying that she was, at length, finished.

Casting Kori a fleeting look, Rachel wasn't surprised to see her face etched with both incredulity and understanding. She seemed to be compulsively blinking, glancing around at Karen, Toni and Jen for affirmation of what had been said. They all nodded regretfully and waited for her to say something.

"I…I cannot – it is not right…" Kori mumbled, the realization of how much pain she must've inflicted on Richard by even just talking to Xavier triggering tears to gather in her eyes. Detecting how upset Kori was, Rachel offered her a grim smile.

"Life isn't fair Kori, particularly to those that deserve compassion," she murmured, "but you should know that when you're with Richard, he lights up. You make him just as happy as Danielle ever did, maybe even more so. His smiles are authentic and he looks forward to things. He is…himself. If you want to help him, just be around, that's enough."

The others nodded in agreement, Toni a little laboriously, and proffered some consolatory pats on the shoulder.

"Now, I believe we've upheld our side of the bargain, it's your turn," Rachel changed the topic of conversation swiftly, steering it toward less of a sober topic. Or so she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, fifty or so meters down the beach, the boys were concocting an iniquitous plan. Or, at least, proposing one.

"So everyone knows their part?" Garfield inquired; looking at the quintet of males huddled around him, each chewing attentively on their various helpings of food.

"Uh, no. What are we doing?" Garth asked in perplexity, earning himself an exasperated glare from Garfield who, once again, relayed the scheme.

"Now that that's over, again. Here are your assigned 'partners'. Vic, you take Karen and Wally, you take Jen," Garfield directed, receiving an appreciative grin from both boys. "Garth, you take Toni, and I'll take Rachel."

"Like we hadn't guessed that already," Victor snorted in response to Garfield's last statement, the others sniggering in unison.

"Hey, Gar, what about me and Roy?" Richard queried, conscious that his name, along with Roy's, had been neglected.

"Sorry Roy, we're out of girls. Why don't you distract em' or something while we stage our assault?" Garfield suggested before snickering derisively. "Maybe you could give em' a repeat performance of what you put on at Mal's party last summer?"

"Dude! I told you before, it was dark and I was drunk. How was I supposed to know it was the cleaner?!" Roy exclaimed as the others burst into disorderly laughter at the remembrance of Roy's notorious actions.

"Man, you made out with a 40 year old! You just can't stand up yourself on something like that."

"In my defense, Sandy only looks, like, 37. Besides, she has the spirit of a teenager," Roy sniffed, folding his arms and adopting a sullen expression. Breaking out in to fresh hysterics, the boys started to clap their hands in mock applause.

"Roy, you are officially, my idol. And Richard, dude, isn't it obvious? You're with Kori," Garfield added, wiping away a tear of mirth.

"That's so unfair! I want a girl!" Roy exclaimed petulantly, coming out of his sulk to share his disapproval of 'the plan'.

"Yeah, Roy, we know. You've been saying that for how long now? Since you were eleven?" Garth asked, "Just shut up and deal with it."

"Hey, why'd you automatically allocate Kori to me?" Richard broke in abruptly, unable to repress the impulse to challenge his friend's actions.

"Ok, fine, Roy can take Kori and you can make an ass of yourself by distracting them instead. How's that?" Garfield asked impatiently, starting to get seriously exasperated.

"No!!! I mean, no. I'll take Kori," Richard muttered, to Roy's displeasure, and the others amusement.

"Now that you ladies are finished, can we please get going?" Wally grumbled, tapping his foot erratically on the ubiquitous sand.

"That's what I've – never mind. Men, it's been a pleasure. Actually, it's been a pain. Anywho, on your marks; get set; go, go, go!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shifting uncomfortably under the inexorable gaze of her friends, Kori chewed on the polished nail of her index finger awkwardly and tried to fabricate an explanation that wouldn't portray her as the monster she would certainly be deemed if the truth were known.

"C'mon Kori, fess up," Karen grinned, giving her a resolute nudge.

"It is not at all an interesting story, I assure you. Perhaps we should see to how the boys are faring?"

"Uh-uh, you've got to tell us. Come on, we won't judge you," Toni avowed, smiling supportively, before discerning the skeptical looks coming from the others. "Ok, so I might judge you a little," she sighed, rolling her eyes, "but nobody else will."

"I did promise," Kori conceded, mentally preparing herself for the outrage. Arranging the first sentence in her head, she almost didn't notice Roy prancing over to the viridian ocean, his t-shirt wrapped around his quirky ginger hair like a turban and vibrant, carmine shorts tied around his neck to resemble a shrunken cape. However, a naked teen sashaying down a family beach is hard not to detect and Kori found herself gaping somewhat inelegantly as he waved at them brashly.

"Yoo-hoo, girls!"

Sighing in vexation, Toni gave Kori a little push to rouse her from her ostensible stupor.

"Kori! Stop avoiding the…holy crap! Roy?! Oh my God – my eyes!!!

"What is it Toni? What are you look – sweet mother of mercy! Roy, put it away!"

"Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP."

If the sight of a naked Roy wasn't disturbing enough, a sudden noise came erupting forth from the busy hum of activity on the beach. It wasn't quite a word, more like a battle cry.

Sidetracked from the unspeakable horror that was Roy for the briefest of seconds, the girls spared a glance to the oncoming noise, only to see Garfield, Victor, Richard, Wally and Garth speeding down the beach toward them.

"What the – Gar?! What are you doing?" Rachel proclaimed as Garfield galloped up to her, offering an apologetic grin before scooping her up and proceeding at full power toward the ocean.

Wally bestowed a playful wink on a bemused Jen before picking her up and hurdling over a sunbathing mother who was so busy gawking (somewhat satisfactorily) at a still nude Roy that she barely noticed.

After realizing what was happening, Karen proceeded to get to her feet and attempt a getaway but was swiftly hoisted over Victor's shoulder fireman style with a shriek of bewilderment mixed with delight.

Toni had responded a little swifter than the others to the threat and was dashing down the beach, Garth hot on her feet.

Kori, however, was completely perplexed as to what was transpiring and hardly blinked before Richard had slipped his arms under her knees and back and was conveying her toward the shimmering water with ease. Looking up, she caught his eye and he smiled roguishly, expressing that he was not, in fact, all that remorseful about what he was about to do.

Entering the ocean rapidly, coruscating water flared up in glimmering sprays as Richard accelerated with a little difficulty. Just as he reached knee-deep, Kori was finally shaken out of her puzzlement enough to realize what was happening. She was about to get very wet; against her will. Letting out an indignant squeal, she squirmed a little in Richard's arms and comprehended just how powerless she was. Well if that's the way he wanted to play it, she wasn't going down without him next to her.

As Richard reached waist-depth in the water, he shot Kori a wicked grin and said:

"Watch out for crabs."

Halting abruptly, he pulled his elbows back to permit a more effective thrust, and then, just as he went to hurl Kori forward, she wrapped her bronzed arms around his neck compellingly. Powerless to stop himself from propelling her forward, she left his arms briefly before promptly wrenching him under water with her.

A mass off effervescent bubbles skimming his body, Richard felt Kori's arms slip from his neck, only to leave a painful groove. Opening his eyes a fraction, he flinched as the chilled water pricked them tenaciously before the ocean floor became discernable, a scrap of debris drifting by obliviously. Quickly darting upwards, Richard's head had scarcely broken the surface when an upsurge of water hit him squarely in the face.

"That, my dearest friend," Kori chided in amusement, "was for making me once again acquainted with the taste of salt water."

Laughing, Richard rubbed his stinging eyes and ran hand through his glistening sable locks.

"I'd apologize Kori, but the pain in my neck wouldn't be all that happy."

Giggling, she turned and dived nimbly into the water, swimming further out to sea. Richard couldn't help noticing how remarkably similar she looked to a mermaid at that moment, her lustrous, cerise locks billowing around her like glossy oil, accentuating the brilliant gold of her skin.

"Rachel! Cut it out! You know I have sensitive eyes!" Thrashing around like a wounded seal, Victor inadvertently crashed into Richard as he backed away from a rather irked Rachel.

"Maybe I would be a little more concerned about your 'sensitive' eyes if you hadn't thrown a pile of seaweed at me!" Rachel seethed before sending another wave of briny water in the direction of Victor's face, a length of greasy, taupe seaweed slung over her left shoulder.

"I was jus' trying to hit Gar. C'mon, it's a good look for you!" he protested before looking up at Richard. "Back me up here!"

Raising his eyebrows dexterously, Richard cast Rachel a reproachful look.

"What? I smell like sushi, that alone should be enough to condemn Victor for the rest of his life," Rachel protested, but relaxed her arm a little. Wiping his forehead in relief, Victor grinned and gave Richard a gratified pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks man, I don't think I coulda survived a full frontal assault from Ra – eek!" Releasing a feminine shriek, Victor thrust his right leg up swiftly, shaking it fitfully and initiating a succession of ripples to wash over those standing close by.

"There's something on my leg!" he yelped, just as Garfield burst out of the water, simultaneously laughing and choking.

"D – dude! I so j – just scared the c – crap out of you!" he coughed violently before sojourning unexpectedly.

"What's that smell?" he murmured, inhaling deeply and wading over to where Rachel stood stiffly.

"Don't you say a wor -"

"Rachel! You smell incredible!" Garfield cut her off, leaning forward and drawing in a rich lungful of air.

Blinking in disbelief, Rachel felt his warm breath leaving a searing patch on her neck, inducing all kinds of tingles to quiver through her body.

"Ooh lala!" Roy suddenly called in a horrifically bad accent, triggering Rachel's mind to come slamming back to reality. Tearing the seaweed of her shoulder, she used it to impart a sharp whip over Garfield's head.

"We've been over this Garfield. Personal space. I need it," she growled, before releasing the oily strip of seaweed into the ocean.

"Ow Rachel! Learn to take a compliment," Garfield moaned, massaging his head tenderly. Opening his mouth to no doubt whine some more, he was cut off when Kori suddenly popped out from beneath the water a little less than ten metres from where everyone had gathered.

"Friends!" she exclaimed with considerable enthusiasm, using another one of her anomalous phrases the others has quickly grown accustomed too, "please, what is that island over there?"

Glancing over in the direction she indicated, Richard observed the minute isle situated around three hundred metres away from them. It wasn't the first time he'd noted it, as it was entirely visible the surrounding coastline and motorway, but it was the first time he'd really looked at it.

"I don't think it really has a name Kori," Wally replied, shrugging at her curious expression.

"Has it a proprietor?" she inquired, sinking a little further into the water when a paltry breath of air wafted past her chest listlessly. Roy was looking at her a little too fascinated for her liking.

"I don't think so. Why's that?"

"You are welcome to decline if you wish, but I was hoping we could all swim there? The beach is lovely, but I fear the crowd is a little…wild for my predilection," she smiled bashfully, adjusting one of the vermilion bikini straps that wound around her neck.

So she had noticed all the male attention focussed on her, Richard speculated inwardly, at any rate relieved that she hadn't taken pleasure in it.

"Sounds great!" Garfield beamed, "all in favour of swimming to the island thingy, say aye!"

A chorus of ayes sounded in response and it was rapidly established that everyone was anxious to flee from the disorderly beach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Victor is to retrieve our necessary possessions and bring them over to the island on the inflatable dinghy?" Kori confirmed, after a brief conference had verified what would ensue.

Toni, Jen and Rachel had already opted to hitch a ride on the dinghy along with everybody's belongings – Rachel entirely aware that her scant bathing suit was not ideal to swim in - while the rest intended to swim over themselves.

"Sure am little lady," Victor grinned before ushering Rachel, Toni and Jen over. "Let's get going, there were some dodgy looking toddlers hanging around our stuff on the beach…"

Watching them meander off, Richard turned back to the six still remaining and clapped his hands together.

"I guess we should get on our way," he remarked genially before proceeding further into the water, signalling the others to follow.

"Hey Gar, bet you ten bucks I can beat you there," Garth whispered under his breath, a challenging smirk on his face.

"Hey! No two-people races!" Wally cried, overhearing Garth's snarky tone, "If you want to compete against one another, it'll have to be in a race with everyone."

"That's fine with me. Just means there are more people to thr – hey! Come back!" Diving into the glittering, azurite ocean, Garth sped after Wally, who'd utilized his cocky friend's lengthy rant as an opportunity to obtain a head start.

"No fair! That's cheating!" Garfield yelled before hastily submerging himself and swimming off.

Glancing over at Roy, Karen and Richard, Kori was on the verge of inquiring after their departed friends' health when Richard caught her eye. Smiling somewhat deviously, he nodded in the direction of the island in what could only be perceived as a suggestion of a challenge.

Feeling her competitive side begin to prevail, Kori returned his smile with one just as sly and, before she knew it, was completely immersed in water. Kicking her legs fiercely, she rocketed through the ocean at an incredible speed, greatly contradictory to her size.

"Is it me, or are all our friends insane?" Karen asked dryly, turning her attention to her one lingering friend.

"Well, I would say yes, but I'm buck naked in the ocean at midday. I'm pretty sure agreeing with you would make me a hypocrite," Roy stated simply, shrugging nonchalantly.

In response, Karen nodded obliviously for a few moments, before recoiling in alarm.

"You're still naked? Roy!" she screamed, paddling away as fast as her legs would consent.

"What?! Seriously, what is so wrong with a guy being proud of his god-given qualities? You know what I think? I think everyone should be naked! All the time! Karen? Aw come on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His muscular arm slicing through the glassy water, Richard angled his head to take in a sustaining lungful of air and took the opportunity to comprehend how much further he had to go until he reached the island. Not that Richard was in any respect the type to give up, he was just eager to see who'd made it there already – and who hadn't.

Casting a somewhat irritated eye forward, he was startled to see the prosperous, craggy island looming less than twenty meters away from him. Grinning inwardly, Richard upped his pace to a sizeable extent and powered through the docile surf.

Entering a distinctly shallower area, Richard materialized out of the ocean inch by inch as his feet made contact with solid ground. The lucid water lapped at his torso as he fought through an accumulation of khaki tinted seaweed, looking up at the sound of Garth's voice.

"Richard, my man! What took you?" he called, grinning triumphantly as he stood firmly on a weathered, charcoal rock situated on the shoreline of the island.

"I ran into a shark, nearly took a chunk out of my leg, but I fought him off in the end," Richard answered in response. Garth looked ready to retort when he suddenly broke out into a pleased grin.

"What?" Richard frowned, looking around him just in time to see Kori's head appearing out of the water a couple of meters in front of him. Tossing her radiant head of hair back while simultaneously inhaling gratefully, she paused momentarily to adjust a tie on her bikini bottom – which was starting to loosen in a most alluring nature – before movement to her left alerted her of the presence of Richard.

"Garth! Wally's being mean! He was chasing crabs and he pushed me when I told him to – hey! Richard! Kori! Dude, one of you better get moving, 4th place is still wide open," Garfield bellowed, appearing from behind Garth.

Blinking in surprise, Garfield's words permeated Richard's cluttered mind and it dawned on him that he was still involved in a race. Without so much as a second's hesitation, he dived back into the water and kicked fiercely, propelling himself forward.

A muffled splash to his left notified him of Kori's desire to still come out victorious in their little competition, urging him on even more.

The water now so shallow that his body was skimming the sandy sea floor, Richard rapidly halted, settling on his knees before leaping to his feet and sprinting toward his waiting friends who were cheering energetically.

Catching a glimpse of Kori, he realized with astonishment that they were neck and neck. Richard had grasped early on that she was in good shape – with a body like hers, it was impossible to not be – but he'd no idea that she was this fit. However, there was no way he was going to lose, he regarded strength as one of his only creditable attributes, and there was no way he was losing that prospect, especially to Kori.

Summoning his last ounce of energy, Richard tore ahead and in a sheer instant, was at the designated finish line, Kori only a second behind.

"And 4th place goes to our very own Richard Grayson!!!" Garfield applauded, clapping him on the back with a little too much vigor.

Coming to a breathless sojourn, Richard grinned jubilantly and returned the high-fives sent in his direction, Kori pulling up next to him with a weary smile.

"I believe congratulations are in order Richard," she turned to look at him, grinning acquiescently, "You, as they say, 'brought it'."

"Hey, I couldn't have asked for a more capable opponent. You were great Kori, really great," Richard asserted sincerely, offering her his hand.

Flushing with pride, Kori giggled and instead of taking his hand, threw her amber arms around his neck, feeling his impossibly chiseled abdomen - still glistening with saltwater - pressed up against her own in a very pleasant way.

Returning the hug without delay, Richard smiled contentedly, unmindful of the fact that Kori was barely clothed for all of five seconds. Then she shifted slightly in his arms and he became all too aware of her exposed skin pressed against his, her svelte hands resting gently on his bare back and warm breath grazing his upper neck steadily.

Tugging away in a reluctant manner, Richard almost snorted when he realized the others had opted to desert them in favor of more 'stimulating' activity.

"May we please rest until the others arrive? I confess our little competition has worn me out exceedingly," Kori asked abashedly, gesturing inward to the grassy patch of land that sprawled over most of the island. Appreciating that he too was exhausted, Richard agreed promptly before making his way up the lenient incline leisurely, Kori right by his side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splayed out over the downy, verdant grass, fatigue gripping her entire body, Kori could vaguely make out the sound of what she imagined to be Victor's voice. Karen had arrived nearly ten minutes before, appearing somewhat harassed, and the six on the island had been waiting for the rest of the cavalry to turn up since.

Kori had been using the spell of tranquility to relax, while the others investigated the new territory cheerfully.

"Hey, feeling any less tired?" Richard's voice wafted down to her; a welcome intrusion on her thoughts.

"Mmm…" Kori murmured in assent, her eyes remaining fastened close.

Feeling Richard sit down at her feet, Kori felt a tingly sensation pricking at her toes. Fighting back a giggle, she raised her head with considerable effort and saw that Richard was inadvertently creasing several blades of grass so they brushed gently against her feet

Sensing movement to his left, Richard turned and saw Kori looking at him, her skin still glistening with a myriad of iridescent water droplets, glittering like liquid diamonds in the intense light. He could tell she was trying to suppress a smile, and gave her a curious look.

"My feet…" she motioned before breaking out into paroxysms of laughter. Frowning in confusion, Richard looked down and saw the grass grazing her feet in reaction to his movements.

"You're ticklish?" he asked, tremendously amused as she squirmed on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Kori managed a nod, before promptly stopping altogether. Richard had that look on his face…

"Richard? No, do not – Richard!" Squealing, Kori tried to move away from his incoming from but was helpless to his advances. His fingers poised, Richard grinned wickedly before launching himself at her toned stomach, tickling her ruthlessly.

Laughing hysterically, Kori felt tears of hilarity running down her cheeks. Her stomach was cramping and she could scarcely breathe; yet the amount of fun she was having transcended pain itself.

"Ahem!" Garfield cleared his throat pointedly, provoking Richard to stop in his devilish activities abruptly.

Her giggles fading to something substantially less conspicuous, Kori bit her lip and tried exceedingly hard to stop smiling.

"If you two aren't too busy, us folks over here have decided to play a game. Wanna join?"

Getting to his feet, Richard turned to help Kori up before gazing at Garfield guardedly.

"What kind of game?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, we haven't decided yet, and we can't until you join, so c'mon!"

Taking their seats around the perimeter of the circle, Kori and Richard acknowledged Victor, Toni, Jen and Rachel with a smile, noting that the supplies had made it safe and sound. 

"Ok, so we're all here. Now, any suggestions?" Garfield inquired casually before flicking the lid of his bottle of ginger beer at Garth discourteously.

"How about we just don't play a game full stop?" Rachel offered uncooperatively, a towel now decisively wrapped around her shoulders for modesty's sake.

"C'mon Rach, don't be crabby. Gar might do more than sniff you then…" Roy snickered, before his ear was pinched painfully by a chagrined Rachel.

"I have a suggestion…" Jen suddenly proffered, gazing around at her gathered ring of friends.

"Go on," Garfield entreated, eager for a little entertainment.

"How about 'spin the bottle'?"

Entirely silent for possibly the first time ever, everyone exchanged glances. Then, as if synchronized, sly smiles spread over nearly everyone's faces.

"'Spin the bottle' it is…"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**(Dum, dum, dum, another one bites the dust)**


End file.
